


Beginning Of A Journey

by xoma



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Multi, folklore AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoma/pseuds/xoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doolin has a surprise for the boys but not everyone is ready for what unfolds in the quiet village..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I am very bad at writing so vanoss,tyler etc will be so ooc and there will most likey be spelling errors, updates might be slow also some major plot holes because i cant write and i should die. i would say follow me on tumblr but lol no i am a terrible person, also this is based on the very underatted game Folklore! look it up if you have no idea what that is :)

_It was only meant to be a holiday yet Doolin had others things planned for them, a plan so massive that the world almost ended and they almost died but they would be lying if they didnt enjoy helping people, they seemed to forget their lives back home, youtube had gone out the window for them everything had gone out the window apart from their sanity and understanding._

_The world was mere seconds away from ripping apart, the sounds of the earth cracking from under their feet, the hands of death wrapping around their bodies as they feel themselves burning from the inside and thier souls being sucked on slowly, the hideous sight of the sky melting away as wax from a candle, the screams from their friends filling their ears as they grasp onto each other._

_Their eyes felt hollow and their jaw lack, the seeping blood slipping down them as they crash onto the ground, dry heaving ash the pain was unbearable yet they held onto what little hope they had left, their determenation filling them pushing out the pain of the burning fire inside them, one by one they faught the beast that was killing the world, they held onto it soul as they used their strength and soon enough the world came to a stand still, the tears they leaked turned into crystal stars as they looked to the sky, the broken sky that held a smile as it turned white, the shine bright enough to blind them all, the sky became a nebula as it replayed memories not from long ago and before they knew it they were back home, back at their normal lives they once wished they could go back to but now, now they sat in silence remembering the time they had, their faces held smiles as they remember one little line a mysetrious figure told them.._

**_"This is a beginning of a journey.."_ **


	2. [Evan]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling mistakes ahead

The rain hits against his window heavily as he stares out into the darkness, the small shimmering lights of the lampost relfects the rain he holds a warm cup of tea and a book in his other but pays no attention to it, his breathing is small as he leans against his window a small thud noise can be heard, his mind is wondering all over the place he can hear his phone buzz in the background, he's not in the mood for talking or for listening whoever wants his attention can wait, he raises his tea and takes a small sip the burning sensation gives him a tingle as he continues to bang his head against his window very lightly on the window, he has just heard some bad news his cousin is ill with terminal cancer even though he has never met his cousin its still a stab in the heart when you hear someone has cancer, that goes for all people.

His phone continues to buzz annoying him as he grumbles to himself as he places the items in his hands down he grumbles continuelsy to himself as he picks up his phone.

[ **10 new messages** ]

He rolls his eyes as he opens his messages, just his family telling him to record tv shows as their on holiday and he's stuck here by himself envy filled him at first but its better being alone he can actually think to himself rather than having to deal with his family rushing about and screaming at each other, he lets out a small smile as he sees the images his family sent him, he places the phone in his pocket and goes upstairs to his room his lightbulb is broken but he can't be bothered changing it, his room is dark as he turns on his computer instanly bringing up youtube, its been two weeks since he's updated he's not paid any attention to it really, he hasnt even be bothered to text or call his friends.

He huffs as he leans against his arms and pulls out his phone decideing that he shouldnt be lazy and actually do something plus he hopes his friends miss him, he told them about his cousin so they let him drift abit not wanting to put more pressue on him.

He texts Jon first then Tyler and so on telling them that he's fine and if anybody is up for a game, he frowns as he tells himself that he really isnt in the mood at all but gotta keep the fans happy, Tyler texts back instanly telling him 'HELL YEAH BUDDY' and the rest text him almost the exact same thing.

So a while later he's laughing his ass off as he plays GTA with his friends only to find out he wasnt recording but doesnt care because he actually laughed for the first time in quite a while his friends notice that he's went silent and picks himself up quickly laughing away at what's eating him, the strong feeling of crying comes onto him but he pushes it away.

"Dude if you're not up for it then tell us! we're not gonna hate ye" David politly says his accent still thick.

The others agreed as they hummed in respone suddenly shocked at how quick Evan left the call and game but they decided not to press at each other so they texted him instead and went back to their game the nagging voice in them telling them to ask what happened but they didnt, they wonderd if it was to do with his cousin or youtube, his fans has been constanly unhappy with his content and quality, maybe that is what was eating him up and dragging him down, they all left the call and game after a while still texting Evan not surprised that he didnt text back.

Evan was currently balling his eyes out as he trashed the living room, the sound of heavys thuds and smashes creeping around the house he didnt care if his neighbours heard he just needed to let some anger go as he cried and cried, he finally gave up on wrecking the house and plopped himself down on the couch, the leather sticking to his thighs as he gripped the end, his tears making small dripping noises he let out a deep breath and sat himself up wiping at his eyes, he was never like this usually he was calm and collected not angry and crying, he refused to argue with himself and start to pick up the furnitue, he mangaed to gain small cuts as he picked up and walked over the broken cups he smashed.

He stood still in the kitchen as he placed his hands on the counter staring into the dark room, the light of the lampost shining on the tv, the dust was clear to see and the spiderwebs behind it he shook his head and smiled as he brough his hands up to his face ingoring the blood that planted on his face, he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of coke before jumping up on the counter sitting crissed-crossed he pulled out his phone reading the messages the guys sent him.

He didnt text anyone back but he did call Tyler.

**_T: Yo wassup?_ **

**_E: Hey do you think you can come over?_ **

**_T: Yeah sure just editing a vid, you okay dude? you sound like shit!_ **

**_E: Haha yeah i feel like shit and yeah im fine just need someone to talk to.._ **

**_T: Dont go all sappy on me dude! i'll be over in 5_ **

**_E: The door is open just walk in, i'll be in the kitchen! See ya!_ **

With that Evan hung up and sat waiting, he felt selfish for acting like a child and taking Tyler away from doing his thing he sat silently waiting for Tyler, his mind telling him that he's being pathetic for doing this and that he should "man up" but he couldnt bring himself to act like a man before he could bash himself with more thoughts he heard the door open and the lights being turned on he seen Tyler walk into the kitchen with an upset look on his face as he looked at Evan, the blood is what surprised him.

"What the hell happened?! Your bleeding!" Tyler breathed out as he leaned his body against the door frame having a silent panic attack inside but he saw Evan smile at him and wave it off telling him its nothing Tyler wanted to hit some sense into him but he could tell that Evan was having a hard time so he brushed it off and went to the fridge to take out his own can of coke this time leaning against the fridge.

"Evan..What's eating you up? You left the call today at the speed of light, i come over here and you're bleeding and you tell me its nothing, im sorry but this seems like its something.." Tyler kept his poustre but this time he glared at Evan hoping to get the words out of him, he was screaming at himself when Evan kept waving at him telling him not to worry.

Evan sat there thinking should he tell Tyler the truth? Should he tell him that he can't be bothered to keep this fans happy after how they keep demanding for more and more even when they know his cousin is ill and dying, yet he tells himself that he's being pathetic and should keep the fans happy, he hasnt lost that much subscribers but it still annoys him.

"Fine i'll tell you! i can't be bothered keeping people happy anymore! i cant be fucking bothered to do anything! my goddamn fucking cousin is dying and yet they want more and more!" He throws the empty can at his tv and cradles himself as he let more tears slip again arguing with himself.

Tyler let out a sad sigh as he watched his friend slowly break down infront of him, he knows what Evan is going through well the youtube part, he sets down his can and places a hand on Evans back rubbing soothinly as he calms him down offering himself to stay here and help Evan take his mind off youtube and his cousin, he pats his back as he hears Evan agree to his offer and watches him jump down from the counter.

"Maybe we could go somewhere for a few days take out minds off things?" Evan askes Tyler as he walks into the living room Tyler on his heels as he sits himself on the couch turning on the tv for background noise he wraps his hoodie sleeves over his cuts the bleeding stopping now, Tyler shakes his head as he agrees but asks where to go.

Evan pouts lightly as he rushes off the couch and upstairs coming back down with his laptop and sits next to Tyler who turns the tv down, their looking randomly through the internet before they come across a website named;

**"IRISH FOLKLORE TOWNS"**

They giggle lightly as they see the awful desgin of the webpage as they scroll through it, the articles and reviews catch their attention, Evan quickly scans through the page as Tyler pulls out his phone to text David telling him about the cringy website Evan acts as if he's not reading the articles but he seems to be drawn into them.

"Oh dont tell me you're actually reading them Evan?!" Tyler laughs loudly as he stares at the man beside him the concentration on his face is unbelieavble but Evan hits him lightly laughing at himself also but nod's his head as he scrolls lightly, his eyes scan and scan over articles telling him over Irish folk towns and the mysteries within them and his eye happened to pick one up.

**_"_ DOOLIN VILLAGE _"_**

_**Doolin (: Dúlainn) is a coastal village in County Clare in Irelnad on the Alantic coast. It borders the spa town of Lisdoonvarna. It is a noted centre of traditional Irish music which is played nightly in its pubs, making it a popular tourist destination. There are numerous nearby archaeological sites, many dating to the and earlier.** _

_**This town holds a dark history of murder and myths, Doolin has became a unpopular sight for tourist nowadays the only population of Doolin is less than 50, there is also a rumour of the 'Land of the Dead' to be populated here the henge near the cliff side has been rumoured to allow the 'halflives' to travel back and forth, these halflives have the ablity to travel to the so called 'Netherworld' a place of Folks and beauty apparently, the people of Doolin fear their own village as they claim Doolin is hiding something bigger than Pandora's Box.** _

_**The only way to reach Doolin is the owner of the "Cretain Boat", tell him that an old friend sent you, you'll be sure to get there for free.** _

_**-Article by Keats** _

Both boys didnt realise that they were reading at the article but they seemed intrested in the folklore behind it, they also didnt realise that they were nodding at each other and searching for Cretain Boat, Evan managed to find him two hours later and emailed him telling him about Keats and Keats was right they could get on for free.

"I'll text David first and find out if Doolin is a good place to go.." Tyler says as he's writing away at his phone, Evan sat down the laptop and went into the kitchen pulling out sweeties and cans of cokes, he places them on the table as he flicks through the TV for movies finally landing on 'The Iron Giant', Tyler was picking at the sweets watching intensly at the movie as Evan was reading more about Doolin, Tylers phone rang and he answered it pausing the movie he didnt say much apart from "Yeah" and "No shit".

"Okay so David said its a good place to go to, he went there when he was younger along with Brian." Tyler turned towards Evan currently stuffing sweets down his throat as he watched him read more and more about Doolin, he rolled his eyes and kicked him lightly bringing him out his daze.

"Hmm, oh yeah, okay well do you wanna ask if the guys want to come also?" Evan asked as he continue reading about Doolin, his eyes taking in everything about Doolin, he was so caught up in reading he didnt register that Tyler was yelling at him, he said the guys agreed to go so after a while he finally shut down the laptop after 'Dave' the owner of Cretain Boat said that he'll take them in two weeks.

"I wonder what will happen.." Tyler asked

"Only one way to find out.." Evan answered


	3. [Craig]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling mistakes ahead

The silence that fills his room is haunting as he looks straight at his wall, he sits quietly against the wall his feet draping over the edge of his bed, his room slightly shakes as a near by train passes by his light flickers before shutting off completely, now he is sitting in the dark surrounded by nothing but darkness, so melodramatic he thinks to himself, the sounds of the neighbours arguing outside brings a small chuckle to his face as he gets up from his bed and heads downstairs to the quiet living room.

He texted Tyler a couple of times asking if Evan was alright but he hadn't received any text's back it didn't really bother him but he really wanted to know if Evan was alright after leaving the call and game so quickly, he also texted David and Lui only for them to text back and say that they haven't heard anything either apart from asking whats 'Doolin?.

He sat his phone down against the table and made his way to the kitchen, a note left from his mum.

**_Staying at Joey's tonight, If you're heading out take the keys and the £50 i left you!_ **  
**_Love Mum! xoxox_ **

He dropped the note in the trash and was about to open the sweetie cupboard when his phone rang, he quickly answered it hearing Lui's voice on the other side sounding excited.

**_L- Craig!_ **

**_C-Yeah who else would it be?_ **

**_L-No listen, Tyler just texted David asking him about an old village called Doolin! Apparently its meant to be have this massive folklore thing behind it!_ **

**_C- Wow cool._ **

**_L-I can hear the sarcasm ya know! David went there with Brian when they were younger and they weren't allowed out after dark! Creepy right?!_ **

**_C-Lui as much as that sounds really creepy might i remind you that they were children!_ **

**_L-Dont be such a bore! C'mon look it up!_ **

**_C- Fine, fine but where did this sudden Doolin come from!_ **

**_L- Evan just wants to go away somewhere, so he and Tyler might be going! Anyways i gotta go! See ya!_ **

Lui hung up before Craig could say anything else, he let a sigh and rolled his eyes he groaned rubbing his hands over his face, he went upstairs to his computer and typed in 'Doolin village' he clicked on the first page and scanned through it, boredom filling him as his eyes took in nothing, he pulled out his phone and called Tyler hoping he'd pick up and thankfully he did.

**_T- What?_ **

**_C-Doolin! Really?!  It sounds like the most boring place ever!_ **

**_T- Hey! Who told you about that?_ **

**_C- The almighty lord himself! Lui told me!_ **

**_T- Well it seems quiet! Evan needs some peace and quiet!_ **

**_C-Yeah i know but Doolin! Couldn't he just i dunno go to his mums?_ **

**_T- Doesnt want to, so to Doolin we go!_ **

**_C-You're going to get yourself killed! Its the quiet ones you need to look out for!_ **

**_T- Yeah not fucking villages Craig! We'll be fine, Evans just looking up stuff about it, i called David and said it should be safe to go_ **

**_C- Yeah Lui said its meant to have this folklore shit thing behind it? Care to explain?_ **

**_T-Its been rumoured that murders have been happening there and something called the land of the dead_ **

**_C-MURDERS?! No! You're not going!_ **

**_T- Haha sorry mum! But you can't tell me what to do_ **

**_C-Tyler! Didnt you just hear yourself! Murders! People being killed!_ **

**_T-Yeah and the last one was seventeen years ago calm down buddy!_ **

**_C-Just, just be careful please!_ **

**_T-Aww you care about me_ **

**_C-Your my best friend! Of course i care_ **

**_T- Anyways i gotta go Evan is getting too deep into this_ **

Craig hung up first and leaned against his table, a million thoughts running through his head about Doolin, he was worried about Tyler and Evan he really didn't want to get news that his friends have died.

So he looked 'Doolin murders' and clicked the first thing that came up, he never realised the small tear trickling down his cheek, he wiped it away and laughed a little telling himself that he was a big softy and a crybaby but he continued to read at the website.

**"The 17 Year Murder Mystery"**

**_Doolin was once a place of peace and happiness, tourist's used to come from everywhere the shops filled with smiling faces and children running around, the beach was once a famous place to go the old ice cream vans and abandoned boats was a good place for children and teenagers to hang around while the parents can sit and chat, the old pub in the middle of the village was once overflowen with men and woman shouting at the football and rugby matches with the odd 18 year olds thrown into the mix, then one day the lighthouse keeper died, his death was surprising for such a small and quiet little town._ **

**_Then we lost a doctor and a lonley old woman, no one knew who did it, no one saw and even if someone they didnt speak up probably afraid to speak incase the murderer is around the corner, in your house or behind you, the fear took over the place and before we knew it no one came back to Doolin, once the left they left for good, the doctor was the last to die and that was 17 years ago, the murder himself or herself is either dead or stalking the town, all the ports are closed now to stop tourists from getting in.  
_ **

**_-Suzette_ **

Craig breathed out slowly and leaned back into his chair, his hands raise above his head as he looked at the screen, his eyes reading all of it again he was tempted to call Evan and tell him not to go but Tyler was right the last death was 17 years ago and that's a long time, another sigh left his mouth as he pulled out his phone to call Evan but instead he saw that he missed a couple of calls from Tyler, so he called back.

**_T-Finally! Took you long enough!_ **

**_C-Sorry i was just reading up a couple of things._ **

**_T-Cool. Anyways me and Evan was wondering if you wanted to come to Doolin with us? Have a little break from youtube and real life shit?_ **

**_C-Um..I-I dunno Tyler, i mean i have videos and shit to do.._ **

**_T-Craig, buddy listen we both know that you havent posted a video in two months, you even tweeted and said youtube was stressing you out._ **

**_C-Uh alright i'll come but i have a question._ **

**_T-Shoot._ **

**_C-How are we getting there? The ports are closed._ **

**_T-Evan made a new friend that will take us, we've got two weeks so you have plently of time._ **

**_C-Yeah, yeah, i'm gonna hit the hay._ **

**_T-Dude its 12:30 in the afternoon._ **

**_C-Time zones asshole, its 10:30 here._ **

**_T-Night dude._ **

_**C-Night.** _

He got up from his chair and turned off his computer, crashing down onto his bed he didnt even bother changing into his pajamas, he turned on his bedside lamp, he was excited to go and get away from home just to spend time with the lads but at the same time he was scared even though the last murder was 17 years ago theres always the chance of the murderer seeing new 'flesh' and boom there all getting hacked into pieces, also the land of the dead thing he didn't really bother with that because thats a myth, yet he had the little voice in his head telling him to look it up or call David or Brian but his curiosity was getting to him, he had to stop before he started to get deep into it.

Hopefully nothing bad happens on this trip.


	4. [Lui]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling mistakes

He was excited none or less, David had told him about Doolin after Tyler and Evan had found this website, he's never heard of it but luckily enough David and Brian did, he didn't really pay attention to the stories of 'Doolin' or whatever it was, he was just excited to get away for a week or two mainly so he can get away from home, the most cliché thing ever, the 'oh my family hate me, oh home is being cruel' but it was true for him, he never really told anybody it was more of a secret, he didnt get hit or anything, just verbal abuse which was taking a toll on him, he felt emotionally and psychically drained every time his family said something, he could help but flinch when all his friends were screaming and shouting.

He wasn't really fond of Tyler screaming every second he did something wrong in a game but he knew it was all fun and games but it still hurt him, again he showed no emotion just false smiles he felt really weak.

Just hearing that the guys are going away filled him with happiness as he couldnt stop smiling, even though they were going to two weeks it still felt amazing to see the guys again.

His phone rang and he quickly answered it not even bothering to check who was calling him;

**_Lui- Hello?_ **

**_Brian-Hey Lui!_ **

**_L-Hey! Did you hear?!_ **

**_B-Haha yeah! Im excited! I havent been to Doolin since i was five, many memories, well-ish.._ **

**_L-What was it like?_ **

**_B-Really quiet! But me and David were kids so we didnt really notice the quietness just the big beach at the cliff side, it was really really packed before me and David was born!_ **

**_L-Yeah, yeah all that spooky murder and folklore shit_ **

**_B-Hey! Blame Evan he found it out, its so odd hearing someone say the word Doolin again! I bet David was surprised as much as i was_ **

**_L-Well its been a looooong time! You're so old!_ **

**_B-I'm younger than you Lui_ **  
_(A/N i cant remember the actual ages so lets pretend Brian is the youngest okay, like hah 19)_

**_L-Shhh! Now i feel old!_ **

**_B-Good! Anyways i have to go to college, look up some stuff about Doolin, yeah i know you dont care and that but i want everyone to be spooked out when we go! Murders happened man! Like extreme murders._ **

**_L-W-What? Like h-how extreme?_ **

**_B-A knife to the stomach extreme!_ **

**_L-Brian! I was waiting for a saw to the head or something! Like atomic spiders eating you inside out_ **

**_B-Atomic spiders? Really? You're reading way too much spiderman._ **

**_L-Whatever but i'll read a couple of stuff, im not one for reading_ **

**_B-Says the one who reads spiderman comics all day._ **

**_L-Huh? Brian i cant hear you_ **

**_B-I sai-_ **

**_L-Okay love you too byeee_ **

Lui hung up and threw his phone onto the bed, and brought his laptop up from under the bed ignoring the youtube notifications popping up every second, he rolled his eyes and brought up google googling 'Doolin', not many pages came up but he looked through every single one of them until he hit the end of page 3 and that was it, he was confused because this is google and yet page 3 was all it was going to.

He clicked the last link on the page and he was taken to a bright website with animated fairies dancing around, a small smile placed his lips as he started to scan through quickly before he clicked on the word; **Netherworld**.

He sat back against his headboard and tucked himself under the covers as he read a lot of this so called 'Netherworld' that was supposed to be in Doolin, it was boring but he stuck to it reminding himself that he'll do it for Brian, as he was about click off the website his eye caught the word; **Death**.

He quickly scrolled down to the article and clicked on it and began to read it, he didnt realise that he was slightly shaking.

** Death in the Netherworld **

**_Death in the Netherworld is natural for souls and folks, many people who die go to the Netherworld a place made up by the humans, it consists of many different realms from Undersea city to Hellrealm, the folks beautifully dangerous you may look but you cant touch the only way to touch is to kill but anyways back to death._ **

**_If a human is to die in the Netherworld then they are to die in the 'real' world but it is rumoured that a human can be saved if their soul is absorbed by a friend or a lover but their psychical body will disappear or just look like a normal dead body, still and gone._ **

**_If the human who absorbed the soul of his/her friend/lover dies then both are gone forever roaming the Netherworld in search of a freedom that will never come, if the human who absorbed the soul lives then their friend/lover will come back to life._ **

Lui shivered as he took in the words, the Netherworld sounded so hardcore but thankfully its not real, their just going to an old dusty quiet village yet he cant stop reading it over and over, imagine watching your friend die and you having to absorb their souls, sounds romantic at first then you realise the deeper meaning behind it and then suddenly its terrifying, he goes to close the laptop again but another word catches his eyes; **Entering the Netherworld.**

** Entering the Netherworld **

**_If one is too enter the Netherworld the they must use the henge to enter the underground to enter the portal to the Netherworld, from then they must dawn the Cloak Of Sidhé but only one can dawn it, the youngest must be the first to enter however if more are to enter then they will be given the chance of 'Transcension' this will allow to to be a more powerful entity your powers far greater than God's for a few moments._ **

**_If a human is to enter without the Cloak of Sidhé or getting 'Transcensioned' then they will turn into a folk of death and destruction fuelled by humans who fear death and pain, however there is still a way to save them by killing them and ripping out their soul but they can still be turned back into human if whoever absorbed them lives._ **

**_If the youngest member is to die then the Cloak of Sidhé will be passed on to the beast of hellrealm_ **

**_ DO NOT LET THEM DIE! _ **

Lui found himself taking pictures of the articles and adding his friend to a group chat adding the pictures them,his hands typing away so quickly he didnt even check to see if he spelled anything wrong.

But he didnt send.

He wanted to but he didnt.

He didnt want to freak anyone out by theses deadly words, he sat biting at his nails before bring up David's number and calling him.

**_D-Hello?_ **

**_L-David! I found this crazy website about Doolin!_ **

**_D-Why is everyone so obsessed with this now?_ **

**_L-Because we all need a break, now shush! I found these weird articles about this place called the Netherworld_ **

**_D-Interesting but i dont actually care Lui all i know is that Evan is excited to go_ **

**_L-Augh! No need to be a bore David, i'll send you some pictures i took okay? I gotta call Tyler_ **

David hung up and Lui quickly called Tyler praying he would pick up but he didn't, he huffed and sat his phone on the bed side table his eyes staring up at the ceiling wishing that he never looked up about Doolin, he was scared he has no idea why but he is, he almost forgot to send David the pictures so he quickly did that and turned around to face the wall a pillow gripped tightly in his hand as his other hand held the phone, David didnt reply to him so he texted Brock.

**_L-Bored_ **

**_Br-Join the club_ **

**_L-I've been in the club since i was 13_ **

**_Br-And your how old?_ **

**_L-24_ **

**_Br-Damn and i thought my life was boring._ **

**_L-Haha funny_ **

**_Br-Can't blame me, all i do is work and youtube_ **

**_L-Take a break, have a kit-kat_ **

**_Br-More like 'Hey lets go to Doolin! This really creepy silent place of murder and myths!'_ **

**_L-I know, its awesome_ **

**_Br-Awesome? A beer sounds awesome right now_ **

**_L-Dont be daft! A vodka sounds awesome_ **

**_Br-I can't believe we're going to this village_ **

**_L-Spooky! I have a couple of screenshots to send you, some creepy stuff_ **

**_Br-yay_ **

**_L-I can taste the sarcasm in that_ **

**_Br-Good, i'm going to bed been a looong daaaaay._ **

**_L-Sleep tight_ **

**_Br-I will. Thanks sweetie pie_ **

**_L-Babe! Shh._ **

**_Br-Right go away._ **

He laughed as he rolled his eyes and locked his phone, his head falling against the pillow hard, his mum always told him that fairytales were fake and stuff like that only happened in dreams but the way the article was written and the words the person used seemed so real as if they went through what happened.

Maybe they lost someone they loved? Haha no just, just stories he tried telling himself but he stared at the wall blankly his eyes glassing over as he felt a tear trickle down his cheek, he laughed loudly as he wiped it away, reaching for his phone again for the 900th time it felt like, he couldnt help but read over and over all the things the person said, could the Netherworld be real? It sure sounded like it but if it was real then it would be all over the news maybe not here in America but Ireland for sure.

He didnt realise that his lip was bleeding from biting down on it too hard, he quickly brought up Craig's number and put on a fake sound of excitement and told him all about Doolin, Craig sounded somewhat excited but confused as how the hell the word 'Doolin' had managed to reach them all in like two hours, after hanging up on Craig he sat wordlessly on his bed, his hands picking at loose thread on his jeans as he pouted his lips.

Did he really wanna go?

Hell yeah he did..

Or hell no he didnt..

He groaned and let his head fall against his thigh as he continued to mumble to himself, a couple of weeks with his friends, sounds awesome, a couple of weeks in an old creepy village sounds awful but they were his friends and he heard that everyone agreed to go.

So Evan, Tyler, Brian, Craig, Jonathan, Brock and David agreed to go so he couldnt exactly say no because he would feel lonely and probably missing good times with them again he had two weeks to figure out if he wanted to go or not, he was just terrified.

What if something happens? Like an earthquake? A shoot out? A magical mythical world sucking them into their doom!? He screamed internally as he kicked the covers off of him and laid his hands out on his lap like a kid who doesn't want to go to bed, his phone next to him started blinking, his mum was calling;

**_L-Hey mum._ **

**_-Are you alright? I know i haven't been home in two days but i'll promise i'll make it up to you._ **

**_L-Yeah im fine, i'm probably gonna go away with the guys for a few days and mum remember im 24 not 12._ **

**_-I know sweetie! I just don't like leaving you alone! What if something happened?_ **

**_L-Then i would'nt be talking to you_ **

**_-Lui! Dont get smart, if you're gonna go then text me, i'll be staying at Margret's for a while while your Dad gets back in line._ **

**_L-Yeah, yeah okay._ **

**_-Love you sweetie_ **

**_L-Love you mum._ **

The call ended and he laid back against his pillows this time sleep flooded his vision as he plugged his phone in and brought up the pictures he took earlier, the word 'Death' imprinted in his mind screaming at him over and over again and again but one sentence was stuck at the back of his head the more he read and read the bit about the Cloak of Sidhé he thought to himself.

" ** _I really don't want Brian to die"_**


	5. [Brock]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling Mistakes

He was confused.

Where the fuck did Doolin arise from?

He heard from David, a thousand questions running in his mind why did this suddenly pop up of no-where, sure Evan was having a bitch of a time but to find a place called Doolin no-one apart from David and Brian heard of, well of course they did their Irish thats like a Scottish person not knowing Glasgow, he was surprised at how excited Evan sounded though, the way he could hear him after Tyler calling him was enough to make him smile and roll his eyes into the thin air.

After Tyler hung up, he grabbed his phone and headed outside going for a small walk as he googled Doolin, Evan had texted him earlier  about it, Brock wasnt really one to go on holidays more like go to his friends or his mum's but it sounds nice to go see his friends l the last time they got together Brian was only 17 and he was only 20, the oldest being Jonathan who's 27 now and the youngest Brian, he started reading at reviews of the town the last review was from 2001 saying that i was too quiet and the people of Doolin kept to themselves and never left their houses.

Brock wasn't too bothered by the reviews on the creepy village, he read through the screenshots Lui sent him about this Netherworld and Death in the Netherworld and he had to admit that he was quite freaked out but it was just make believe stories as he was about to read about the last part of Death in the Netherworld his phone rang; it was Brian.

( _Bri= Brian, B=Brock)_

**_Bri-Hey!!_ **

**_B-Somebody is excited.._ **

**_Bri-Well duh! We're going to Doolin! Im excited!!_ **

**_B-Yeah too excited for me.._ **

**_Bri-Oh c'mon Brocky, its a go away holiday to give us all time off youtube and real life, i'm stressing out over college and you're probably stressing out over work!_ **

**_B-I am stressed out but i'm not excited to go, it sounds creepy plus the screenshots that Lui sent me are creepy as fuck Bri_ **

**_Bri-Ohhh scary! I've been to Doolin its not creepy! Just quiet theres nothing to worry about Brocky!_ **

**_B-Yeah i know but i have stuff to do Bri, not go to some village that has a murderer roaming around_ **

**_Bri-17 years ago!! I guess Tyler or Evan told you, pssh nothing to worry about, if we do happen to get stalked by this murderer who's probably dead they'll mostly go for me._ **

**_B-Brain! Shut up! How could you say that?!_ **

**_Bri-My beauty is hard to handle_ **

**_B-Oh for fuck sake Bri, i'm gonna end up killing you myself_ **

**_Bri-Haha funny. Listen i have college to go to can you send me the screenshots Lui sent you? Everyone keeps texting me and David about Doolin and these website links but i've never heard of this Netherworld thing when me and David went?_ **

**_B-Yeah sure, Lui was texting me all night that he was scared to go i would imagine that you were scared but you sound cool about going._ **

**_Bri-Thanks! And yeah i was afraid to go when i was younger i had this bad feeling about it but i can only remember me and David going then after i hit five everything went, i couldn't remember much._ **

**_B-Okay now that's creepy, how old were you when you went to Doolin?_ **

**_Bri-Three, David was six i asked him if he could remember anything but all he said that it was quiet and i made a new friend_ **

**_B-Did you ask him who you're friend was?_ **

**_Bri-Yeah apparently it was a faery, i met it at this henge thing near the cliff side but i only to to it once_ **

**_B-And what else did David tell you?_ **

**_Bri-You're nosey aren't you?_ **

**_B-Yes now tell me more_ **

**_Bri-Here comes a full life story Brocky hope your ready! Now don't speak over me or speak until im done_ **

**_B-Wow no wonder you and Tyler hated each other at first_ **

**_Bri-Shh! Now David told me basically everything after i told him i couldn't remember, the first day we got there everyone was really skeptical at first and afraid but we didn't do much on the first day i was mostly sleeping and David was reading away at some book, the second day was when we went outside and played around we were the only children in the village so we roamed everywhere, all the way up to the lighthouse keepers hut and down to the beach on the third day i slept all day and David went to play down at the beach but only the fourth day thats when i met the faery at the henge, i lost David when i went to look for him and ended up at the henge instead, he told me he could remember me screaming and came rushing after me, then on the fifth and final day he said i started to act weird, like i didn't talk or do anything i just stayed at the henge all day._ **

**_Bri-But i didn't tell anyone this only David knows well plus you now i got left in Doolin, my mum left in the middle of the night claiming that there was a faery looking down at me when i slept, nobody knew she left and David's mum thought we left early, the owner of the cabin that me and my mum was staying in came to clean it noticed me and basically had a heart attack but instead of calling for help she kept me hidden for two years before David's mum came back after the woman who took me in told her i never caught her name actually but she was scared to let me outside wether it was day or night but i always snuck outside at night and went to the henge, i don't know why but something was drawing me in and then one day i was found bleeding heavily from my wrists and i guess thats when i lost my memory, i woke up in the hospital screaming for my mum but she never came, nobody came i can't remember what happened then because i woke up in David's house and from there i only knew Doolin because it was somewhere me and David went._ **

**_B-Wow..I'm sorry Brian, that's awful.._ **

**_Bri-Nah it's fine just a shitty childhood thats all, I'm just gutted that i couldn't remember more its a pain in the ass.._ **

**_B-Yeah..But wow holy shit that's really awful.._ **

**_Bri-I really try not to think about it Brock but i guess its something thats always stuck in my mind somewhere, please don't tell anyone else, i don't want anyone else to know just you and David._ **

**_B-Um sure but why tell me..?_ **

**_Bri-You're my best friend! Plus i guess i just really needed to get it out of me, truth be told Brock i'm scared._ **

**_B-Brian you have nothing to be scared about, the guys are with you along with me we'll make sure you're okay plus now you and Lui are scared, well he's just scared because of this weird folklore thing he looked up, you have more reason to be scared_ **

**_Bri-Yeah i guess you're right, i was really surprised that Evan found Doolin, it must be fate or a freaky coincidence_ **

**_B-Fate's calling you Brian_ **

**_Bri-Yeah well i reject it, i-i don't think I'm gonna go Brock_ **

**_B-Aw no c'mon Brian, all the guys will be back together again its been a long time plus im missing the other guys and their probably missing you also Brian, listen if it helps you i'll bunk with you and stay with you when we get to Doolin?_ **

**_Bri-Y-Yeah sounds good but i'm not holding your hand_ **

**_B-Nooo! That's what i was looking forward for!_ **

**_Bri-You're such a dick Brock and here i was thinking that you cared about me, turns out you'd rather hold my hand, what's next you wanting to fuck me?_ **

**_B-Just wait baby, i'll be bending you over and fucking you until you pass out_ **

**_Bri-Oh sexy! No but listen Brock i really have to go, i'll call you later okay? I'm still really scared_ **

**_B-You'll be fine Brian, just breathe okay? I'll let you go now, have fun at college!_ **

**_Bri-Bye!_ **

Brian hung up first and Brock breathed slowly taking in everything Brian had just said to him and he couldn't help but feel awful, he never expected Brian to tell him that but Brian was right better out than in, he sent Brian the screenshots Lui sent him and he started to make a group chat leaving out Brian;

( _B=Brock, E=Evan, C=Craig, T=Tyler, D=David, L=Lui, J=Jonathan_ )

**_B-Guys listen i just finished talking to Brian and he's really scared to go back to Doolin_ **

**_E-What why!?_ **

**_T-Well he's a pussy, i knew it_ **

**_L-Tyler watch it, yeah why is he scared though_ **

**_D-He told you didn't he?_ **

**_B-Yeah_ **

**_J-Wait what did he tell you?_ **

**_C-Oh gossip! Tell ussss!_ **

**_B-No, he asked me not to and i'm not going behind his back Craig_ **

**_C-Sorry.._ **

**_L-I really wanna know noooow_ **

**_E-Yeah same but i guess we have to wait_ **

**_D-Its a shame but i can understand why he doesn't want to go back, he was round my house the other day crying_ **

**_T-HA! What a pussy!_ **

**_J-Tyler, no need to be like that man! Leave him alone_ **

**_C-Stop it Tyler, don't be a dickhead if i remember correctly you was balling you're eyes out at the Fox and The Hound_ **

**_T-Yeah coz it was a sad movie!_ **

**_L-Well something sad must of happened when he was at Doolin plus Tyler your twenty six leave the poor boy alone_ **

**_D-Something sad did happen but i'm not going into much detail about it and yeah Tyler please leave him alone_ **

**_T-He's just a pussy, he's always been scared of everything and age doesn't have to do with this, fucking tell us what happened dude?_ **

**_B-No Tyler! He's my best friend i'm not going to ruin our friendship_ **

**_L-ANYWAY!! What happened David?_ **

**_J-But dont feel like you need to tell us? Plus why isnt Brian answering back?_ **

**_E-He didn't add him dumbass, god your more stupider in real life than in games_ **

**_C-Truuuu_ **

**_D-Guys..Can we please just be serious for once, Brian wasn't only crying at my house he was basically hyperventilating._ **

**_C-Why? Was it because something happened at Doolin?_ **

**_L-I don't want to assume the worse but did anyone, um touch him..?_ **

**_C-Dude?! Wtf_ **

**_L-I'm sorry! Its the first thought that came to my mind_ **

**_D-No, Nobody touched him Lui i wouldn't really say something worse happened but it was heartbreaking lets just say that, poor boy didn't even know what what going on most of the time._ **

**_B-Lets just say that it was a three year olds worse nightmare okay? And he's terrified to go back to the place where it happened._ **

**_T-Okay? And? He shouldn't act so scared about it_ **

**_D-For fuck sake Tyler! You have no idea what he's feeling okay? You weren't there when it happened! So dont start acting like you know everything just because you don't get scared easily, Brian is fucking shaking in his boots every time i see him, you no idea what happened behind closed doors_ **

**_B-Plus he's your friend Tyler, i know both you didn't like each other at first but that was when he was 17 now look at you two, three years later and you are close friends yet here you are taking the mick out of him just because he's scared? Brian has never spoke about you behind you're back so what gives you the right to do that? Yes Brian told me what happened and David knew because he was there when it happened and has been there for Brian through everything, i can't believe you Tyler! This sounds so cheesy but he looks up to you, you're his FRIEND or was i mistaken, is he someone you just want to talk shit about and make yourself look like the bigger person because you know Brian's too scared to hit back at you!_ **

**_T-I'm sorry.._ **

**_D-Yeah you should be Tyler, next time you see Brian give him a hug and make him feel a little bit better about himself_ **

**_C-Can we all hug him? I legit teared up at what Brock said_ **

**_B-Haha yeah im pretty sure he'd like that_ **

**_J-Goddamn i'm old_ **

**_E-Yeah you are and yet you had to call me because you're hoover wasn't working_ **

**_J-I panicked!_ **

**_E-So you call me? Or did you just miss my pretty little voice?_ **

**_J-Dream on boy, i'll be hearing it when i choke you to death because you NEVER TOLD ME HOW TO WORK MY HOOVER._ **

**_E-Sorry bro i dont know dyson hoovers_ **

**_C-Quality!_ **

**_L-Loving this topic change!_ **

**_T-Gotta admit that i've done the same and also Craig you called me when you were drunk one day asking me how to turn on your playstation_ **

**_C-I admit_ **

**_L-You guys are sad.._ **

**_B-Right guys i gotta go, i have videos to record and then go to work._ **

**_L-I haaaaate time zones_ **

**_C-Tell me about it bro.._ **

Brock left the conversation before anyone could reply to Craig's last text, he headed back home from his walk and laid on the couch, he got angry at Tyler so angry that he wanted to punch him but all he could do was do angry texting, he scrolled through his photo album on his phone and sent Brian the screenshots that Lui sent him before heading his way upstairs and bringing up Youtube, he really wasnt in the mood but he had to at least record and upload something.

Instead he leaned against his hands and stared at the buzzing computer screen, his mind still full of what Brian said to him about him getting left behind and him not remembering anything, he huffed oh and leaned against the chair before leaning forward and bringing up google and googling The Netherworld, he sat for hours taking pictures of articles about the the Netherworld each on was different and he didn't know what one to believe.

He was excited to see the guys again but he felt a shiver run up his back as he thought about Doolin.

" _I have a bad feeling about this.."_


	6. [Tyler]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right see because i'm a goddamn idiot i messed up all of their ages because math is not my upside so i'll tell you the ages, i changed all their ages instead.  
> Brian;17, Lui;18, Tyler;20, Craig;18, David;21, Evan;19, Jon;22, Brock;19
> 
> Also spelling mistakes

No.

Just no..

Why the fuck Doolin?

The quiet yet haunting place looked like it had been forgotten about even by their own people, the place looked like a dump and looked haunted by ghost or some spooky shit, Tyler had to admit it looked like an awful place to go but this wasn't about him, this was about Evan.

Tyler was happy that his friend was happy but he had to hold back his tongue from telling him it looked shit, if it made Evan happy then it made him happy, he had texted everyone and told them about Doolin and the guys seemed alright about it but days later Lui and Brian had gotten the fear out of no where, Brian being the most scared, David and Brock wouldn't tell anyone why.

Supposedly something bad happened but Brian wouldn't tell anyone else which made Tyler mad, they weren't exactly the best of friends at first but they put aside their differences and eventually became best friends, maybe not as close but close enough.

Tyler had stayed over at Evan's for a couple of days and looking up anything about Doolin because that's all that Evan would talk about, he seemed interested more in the murders and Lui was more interested in the 'folklore' behind it, Lui had texted him every night sending screenshots of articles about; The Netherworld and Death in The Netherworld and Tyler has to admit that it sounded scary but its just rumours on the other hand the murders where real.

David had called him and Evan asking to lay low on Brian and Craig, they heard that Craig had a panic attack the other day thinking about Doolin due to his father being murdered he couldn't stop thinking about it, Brock had a bad feeling but just passed it off as a breeze, Jonathan had been really excited but hardly got any news due to him being a work in nurse so he had only heard a little about Doolin but booked in for his holidays anyways.

Tyler brought up his phone and had called Brian;

**_T; Hey_ **

**_B; Hey_ **

**_T; You still okay about doolin?_ **

**_B; Honestly? I'm not okay at all about it but i'm gonna go anyways i miss you guys!_ **

**_T; Brian we can cancel if you want, i'll tell Evan_ **

**_B; No, no don't do that, this is about Evan not me, let him get away from home_ **

**_T; Okay whatever you say but who's gonna bunk with you?_ **

**_B; Brock, who's bunking with you?_ **

**_T; Dunno yet, i think Lui_ **

**_B; And the others?_ **

**_T; I'll add them in the chat_ **

- _Evan,Lui,Brock,Craig,Jon and David has joined_ -

**_L; What's up??_ **

**_T; You wanna bunk with me?_ **

**_L; Yeah sure!_ **

**_D; I'll bunk with Evan_ **

**_C; And i'll bunk with Jon_ **

**_T; Brock said he'll bunk with Brian_ **

**_D; Okay so no changing minds!_ **

**_L; Okaaaaay_ **

**_C; Actually..._ **

**_T; Dont even think about it.._ **

Tyler left the group chat to text Brock in private.

**_T; Brock.._ **

**_B; Yes?_ **

**_T; I need you to look after Brian for me_ **

**_B; For you? You hated his guts Tyler_ **

**_T; Yeah i know and now he's one of my  friends Brock_ **

**_B; That's true i can't argue with that_ **

**_T; So please look after him, i know he's your best friend_ **

**_B; I will Tyler don't worry, i'll make sure he's in safe hands_ **

**_T; Thanks_ **

Brock never replied back, Tyler came out of the guest bedroom and headed downstairs quietly to find Evan sleeping soundly on the couch, the TV on the lowest volume setting as the low hum of the fridge echoed around the room, Tyler put on his shoes and coat, he made his way outside making sure to take the keys and locking the door behind him.

He read over and over all the things Lui and Craig sent him, things varying to folklores to murders, he rolled his eyes at every single screenshot they had sent him, it was only three days ago they all agreed to go and yet here he was sitting on packed information that made sense and didn't make sense, as he was going to the shop his phone buzzed and Brock had sent him a screenshot, surprise surprise..

_**B; Duuuude look at this, this guy called Keats knows fucking everything! He has a whole website and magazine about these mad folklore rumours, i know Lui sent you the death/netherworld ones but look at these one i found! Some crazy shit!** _

Tyler rolled his eyes and frowned at the text Brock sent him maybe telling the guys about Doolin was a bad idea because there heads are getting stuck up there asses about this, Evan was currently binge searching, Craig..well you cant really blame Craig for being scared seeing as his father was murderer, Lui was scared because of the 'deep' folklore behind all this and Brian was terrified but he clicked on the picture Brock sent him and sat down on a near by bench and began reading away.

' **Unya _'_**

**_Unya is a folk that lives in the realm 'Undersea City' which is the third or fourth realm the traveller will go to, this realm consists of ice and earth magic,m the folks that live in this realm are friendly and harmless unless agitated or attacked first._ **

**_Unya is not a normal folk, she is a folk that lives in the deepest caravan of the sea Unya taints the waters of the sea allowing her poison to murder men and woman who travel into her waters, if there are more than one travellers in The Netherworld then one must give up the 'normal' water and take in Unya's water allowing him/her to take Unya's soul and allow the waters to return to normal_ **

Tyler yawned as he leaned back into the bench, he was really bored but fascinated by the rumour that someone made up about 'Unya', he was getting annoyed at everyone for sending him stuff that doesn't exists but he continued reading them anyway just to pass the boredom, so he clicked on the next screenshot

** Possession **

**_It is capable for a human to get possessed while traveling in The Netherworld, these folks that possess the human are known as 'Hertages' where the name came from no one knows but these Hertages are almost invisible to the naked eye, they will only attack and try to kill you if you spot them first, Hertages are easy to kill but timing is everything for these they are skilled in melee attacks, these are the first known folks to ever attack humans without magic._ **

**_If Hertages come across a group of humans then they will attack the one who has a family member in The Netherworld, if more than one person has a family member in The Netherworld then the Hertages will retreat._ **

**_If a human is possessed then the only way to free them is to kill them and absorb their souls but their human soul will not be absorbed but the Hertages soul will be, return the human to the henge and they will come back to 'life'._ **

Tyler clicked off the screenshots and sent Brock a message, a angry but not angry text more like annoyed text.

_**T; Really? You really going to send me this shit Brock? Its all fucking lies so stop sitting up and gathering up shit that doesnt matter** _

_**B; Yeah! Also don't speak to me like that, I only sent them because i sent them to everybody else okay? You didn't need to read them Tyler, i'm still going to send you screenshots wether you like it or not** _

_**T; Fine but i'm kicking the shit out of you when i see you** _

_**B; Yeah haha we'll see how that turns out** _

_**T; But honestly send Lui these shitty rumour things** _

_**B; I already have but listen i'm just trying to text everybody to take my mind off stuff** _

_**T; Stuff? Like what? Youtube or work?** _

_**B; Too take my mind off Brian** _

_**T; Adorable** _

_**B; No homo, but i'm really worried about him he's not answered my calls or my texts all he does is speak to David** _

_**T; Seems like Brian has a crush** _

_**B; Tyler! I'm being serious, David said he was round his the other day hyperventilating and now he won't answer anybody** _

_**T; He's 17 Brock, David and him are like brothers plus he was there when what ever happened in Doolin** _

_**B; I know** _

_**T; Look i called Brian earlier and he's not okay with going back to Doolin but he wants to see the guys** _

_**B; Oh god, listen Tyler lets just say Brian's mum did something bad** _

_**T; And that bad was?** _

_**B; Something bad that's all i'm going to say okay, i've been trying to call him and skype him but he keeps decline them** _

_**T; Anything i can do in the meantime?** _

_**B; Can you please call David? I have work to go to** _

_**T; Sure thing buddy** _

_**B; Keep me updated** _

_**T; Will do, see ya** _

_**B; Bye** _

Tyler immediately brought up David's number and ran it; getting an instant answer, David's voice was wavering and distant crying could be heard;

_**D; Tyler!** _

_**T; David? Are you okay?** _

_**D; Brian's over and he's having a p-panic attack, i-i dont know what to do Tyler!** _

_**T; Okay, okay just calm down first when Craig has a panic attack i always ask him questions to take his mind off things** _

_**D; What do ye mean, questions?! Tyler this isnt helping me!!** _

_**T; David! Calm down, put the phone to Brian's ear okay? I'll try to calm him down** _

Tyler could hear David walking around quickly, the sound of Brian's crying was getting louder and closer, the small sniffling and heavy breathing could be heard before David's muffled voice was telling Brian that Tyler was on the phone;

**_B; T-Tyler_ **

**_T; Hey buddy_ **

**_B; I-I can't b-breathe, im s-scared Tyler!_ **

**_T; I know you are but you're strong aren't you?_ **

**_B; I g-guess?_ **

**_T; You don't need to guess, i know you are, ugh listen to me i'm sounding like Brock_ **

**_B; H-Hey leave him a-alone!_ **

**_T; Haha sorry, so what you doing later?_ **

**_B; Not m-much, just g-going for w-walks_ **

**_T; You not at college anymore?_ **

**_B; I w-was but i got s-sent home_ **

**_T; For?_ **

**_B; I got s-stressed out and started c-crying_ **

**_T; But your feeling better?_ **

**_B; J-Just a bit, i can b-breathe a bit better n-now_ **

**_T; Thats good, what have you eaten today?_ **

**_B; I had a pizza and t-thats all_ **

**_T; You seen anything you like today? Maybe a cat or a dog?_ **

**_B; I had a couple of cats follow me to college_ **

**_T; Uh huh and have you saw anybody you know today?_ **

**_B; David and my auntie_ **

**_T; Have you seen you're favourite colour today?_ **

**_B; Yep i saw it a lot today_ **

**_T; Are you okay now?_ **

**_B; Yeah, yeah i am_ **

**_T; Good_ **

**_B; Where did you learn that?_ **

**_T; Craig usually has panic attacks so i just started asking him questions out of panic and i guess it worked so i thought it might work for you_ **

**_B; It did, well i had David hugging me also_ **

**_T; No homo though?_ **

**_B; Well.._ **

**_T; Wait?! Really?_ **

**_B; Hell no!!_ **

**_T; Don't do that_ **

**_B; Sorry but no really Tyler thanks_ **

**_T; No worries dude just helping a brother out_ **

**_B; Well this brother is going to hit the hay because i am exhausted and i'm falling asleep here_ **

**_T; Good night bro, have a good sleep_ **

**_B; Night_ **

Brain hung up the phone and Tyler rubbed his face with his hands before standing up from the bench and heading back to Evan's home, it was quite late but he hasn't heard anything from Evan so he was probably still asleep, Lui and Craig hasn't sent him any screenshots(thank the lord!) but he kept his phone out and texted Brock telling him about Brian's panic attack but he knew he wouldn't get an answer back until later;

_**T; Just got off the phone with David, well Brian actually he had a bad panic attack and when i mean bad i mean bad, poor guy couldn't even breathe and i could basically feel him shaking over the phone, David did the favour of hugging him and i just asked Brian questions** _

_**T; Maybe you should try calling him later in the week like Saturday or Sunday? Just give him a few days even text David if you want? I'll tell Evan and the other guys about Brian but i'm going to wait and see if David say's its about Doolin or just a regular panic attack okay?** _

_**T; Anyways sorry for triple texting but call or text me when you have a break, i'm starting to get really worried about him, he's never acted like this before and just like Lui said i don't want to assume the worse but did anyone, ya know rape him? i'm gonna go back to Evan's and explain everything to him okay?** _

Tyler made it back to the house without any trouble and when he unlocked the door and entered Evan was still sleeping on the couch, he sighed and decided to head into the kitchen pulling out a can of coke from the fridge and just leaned against the counter, it wasnt even three days and everyone had concerns about Doolin.

"You okay?" Evan yawned as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen, Tyler didnt realise that Evan had woken up and nodded at him.

"I'm okay, its Brian that's not okay.." Tyler's voice held sadness as he glanced down at the wooden counter he was currently leaning on, he felt a hand against his back patting him slightly before it was gone.

"What's wrong? Evan asked slightly worried as he leaned against the fridge, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"I don't think he's too happy about going back to Doolin but he's beating himself up over it and basically dragging himself to Doolin" Tyler smiled a little bit before he frowned.

"I'll cancel going to Doolin or i'll not go" Evan smiled as he caught Tyler's eyes.

"Nah i'm not going to let you go alone plus Brian want's to see the guys and i do too" Tyler pushed away from the counter and pulled out his phone still having no text from Brock.

"Well lets hope he feels a bit better about going, not long now!" Evan clapped his hands together and headed back out the kitchen on the way up the stairs he grabbed his laptop and told Tyler that he was going to bed.

"Lets hope nothing bad happens!" Evan said as he headed into his room, his door shutting behind him loudly.

All that Tyler could think about was;

" _Touchwood_ "


	7. David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling mistakes ahead

David wasn't really bothered by everyone excitement about going to Doolin also that Craig and Lui kept messaging him everyday about Doolin and what's really behind it, he hardly answered them he was busy looking after Brian, they two were like brothers they only lived ten minutes away from each other, David lived alone and so did Brian but Brian would always stay over at David's when he felt alone or got scared.

He didn't really mind having him staying over, he knew why he would stay so he gave Brian a spare key to let himself in whenever he wanted even if David was out, he welcomed him to become his roommate but Brian rejected saying that he was too much to handle and he would be a burden, David didn't want to argue so he gave him the key instead.

He was upset at Tyler for a while after calling out Brian for being scared but he couldn't tell them all what happened it wasn't his place thankfully Brock didn't say anything either but it was getting hard after all the guys were packed and getting excited, he had to admit that he was excited to see the guys again its been a while.

He had managed to get a hold of the group chat that Brock made and tell them privately that the Doolin situation would be a little difficult for Brian a small argument went under but it was pushed aside as the joked about things, Craig had called him that night asking about the murders which David really didn't want to talk about but he had too.

The phone call was only an hour long then he got one from Lui but he was annoyed at the full situation that he was harsh at Lui and hung up, he hadn't talked to Jonathan for a while but Jonathan texted whenever he could get free plus whenever he could be bothered.

He had Brian come into his house one day having a major panic attack, he had seen them before but this one took him by surprise this was one of the worse ones he had ever seen Brian have thankfully Tyler had called him and he sat cuddling Brian for five minutes as Tyler calmed him through the phone and after that Brian refused to move.

The day quickly turned into night and Brian went home, David sat in silence as he looked out the window the rain falling silently against the pavement outside, he grabbed his phone and checked the time 23;50 ten minutes until midnight, he called Jonathan hoping he would answer; he did

_**J; David! Hey not spoke to you in ages!** _

_**D; Hey Jon and yeah you're voice sounds weird** _

_**J; Yeah and you still sound Irish** _

_**D; Thanks dude been working on it** _

_**J; Good one but what's up?** _

_**D; This full fucking Doolin thing is what's up, it's killing me** _

_**J; Oh? What's wrong? I've only had Lui send me these weird screenshots** _

_**D; Fucking tell me about it, the prick keeps sending them to me also** _

_**J; I'm quite excited actually, i hardly see you's or even talk to you's work and youtube are killing me** _

_**D; I'm excited but at the same time i don't want to go and yeah same here, well just the youtube part** _

_**J; Well if you don't want to go then don't, i miss your face but i'll manage** _

_**D; Nah i'll come but i'll be keeping an eye on Brian and i guess Craig cause he'll drink the pub dry** _

_**J; Sounds like a good plan but why Brian? Is it because he's the baby of the group?** _

_**D; He may be the baby but he's an angry baby when it comes to it but nah its another reason** _

_**J; Ah, is this what you, Brock and Tyler were arguing about?** _

_**D; Yeah he's such an asshole man, he always need to know something that has nothing to do with him** _

_**J; He's a stubborn son of a bitch David, you know he's a good person** _

_**D; Yeah yeah whatever you say, he only cares about himself** _

_**J; David i don't want to argue with you but he did save Lui from drowning, remember that?** _

_**D; Fuck..Now i sound like an asshole** _

_**J; Nah dude you don't, just some anger coming out let it all out man** _

_**D; When did you suddenly turn into a therapist?** _

_**J; I basically am one, i'm a nurse** _

_**D; Your are a complete fucking idiot dude, a nurse and a therapist are two different things** _

_**J; A man can dream David! Don't break my dream** _

_**D; Yeah whatever fuck yer dream, you and Brock are the only ones that have jobs, i feel so lazy** _

_**J; Youtube is a job just because you don't get up at 7 every morning doesn't mean your lazy** _

_**D; Yeah but you two are actually doing something** _

_**J; And so are you, listen David i have to deal with people dying everyday and Brock's job is just as worse and he's 19!** _

_**D; True but i have no idea what Brock's job is actually? He's like chandler no-one knows what he works as** _

_**J; He works in a mental hospital but only in dealing with the paper works, the tablets and what nots** _

_**D; Fuck that! Is he even allowed to work in a mental hospital? He's 19?** _

_**J; I have no idea actually?** _

_**D; Ah well, listen its half 12 so i'm going to do some editing or just clean around the house** _

_**J; You have a full afternoon ahead of you do them things later** _

_**D; At midnight Jon** _

_**J; Oh..Get some sleep instead! Listen my break is almost over, i'll call you later or tomorrow?** _

_**D; Sounds good, bye** _

_**J; Bye!** _

David hung up and threw his phone on the table and leaned back into his couch, there was a small howl of wind hitting against his window as he continued to stare out the window, the lamppost light flickering slightly, his phone rang slightly he stared at it not wanting to answer it so he let it rang out but not long after it went off again, he grabbed at it and answered it harshly, his tone held mild venom

**_D; What?!_ **

**_B; David...?_ **

**_D: Brian..Listen dude i'm sorry, I'm just getting non stop calls and texts i thought you were gonna be Craig with some fucking stupid rumour shit anyways what's wrong?_ **

**_B; Its nothing, i-i'll call you back later when you're not angry.._ **

Before he could say anything back Brian hung up, David let out a groan as he rubbed his forehead with his hands, he felt bad for getting angry at his phone ringing but his friends where starting to annoy him, he knew they didn't know that.

He tried to call Brian back but his phone was off so he grabbed his jacket and keys heading round to Brian's, it was cold and windy so he walked as fast as he could and stopped at his door, knocking it lightly but he noticed that there was no lights on, no music or any type of loudness and Brian always left music or lights on, he opened the door and rushed inside, he called for Brian and looked around the rooms but he couldn't find him, he went full panic mode but he knew that Brian wouldn't do anything stupid like kill himself.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through all his contacts until he landed on the one he needed; Brian's auntie, Sandra

**_S; David!_ **

**_D; Sandra! Is Brian with you?!_ **

**_S; Yeah, yeah he is_ **

**_D; Oh thank god! Is he okay?_ **

**_S; Yeah he's fine, he thought he saw his mother in the streets, he went home but he kept thinking that she was still in the house_ **

**_D; Oh god, listen tell him i'm sorry and tell him not to go back to Doolin_ **

**_The phone call went silent for a few moments before he heard Sandra come back on the phone._ **

**_S; I told him but he's really set on going back_ **

**_D; Of course he is, Sandra i'm really worried he can't handle this, if he can't handle walking in the streets without thinking he can see her what the hell is Doolin going to be like?_ **

**_S; I know sweetie, i know but he says that he has to do this and that he can't keep hiding behind us_ **

**_D; He's 17! He has plenty of reason to hide behind us, i know that he wants to see the boys but if he goes back then we have no idea what he's going to be like_ **

**_S; David, sweetie i know you're worried and i know he's 17 but he has a point if he keeps hiding then he's just going to get worse, it happened to Marie, poor woman never left her house, kept thinking see saw her daughter she locked her door and everything, neighbours found her dead in bed, do you want that to happen to Brian? Do you want to find him dead?_ **

**_D; Sandra! That's enough please and no i don't want to find Brian dead! I just don't want him to go through something that's going to break him_ **

**_S; Do you love him?_ **

**_D; He's my brother of course i love him!_ **

**_S; Then let him do this_ **

**_D; Fine but if he shows any signs of panic or changes in him then i'm dragging his ass back home_ **

**_S; That's fine by me, now come drag his ass out my house i was watching TV_ **

**_D; On my way Sandra!_ **

David sighed happily as he hung up the phone and quickly made his way to Sandra's, he didnt knock the door and walked right in hearing Brian laugh forcefully as Sandra was telling him about world war 2.

"You get home right now!" David said with fake anger as he growled at Brian who immediately stood up and headed towards the door, waving a quick goodbye and a thank you to his auntie, David nodded a thank you to Sandra and grabbed Brian by his forearms and shoved him out the door.

The walk back to Brian's was quiet but Brian's phone went off and a smile went across his face as he turned to David, he held his phone out and told him that Craig sent another one of his 'Folklore' rumour thing that they have magically found and before he knew it Brian was reading it out to him.

"So Craig sent me this screenshot, its about this place called The Netherworld, apparently its made up of four or five realms but we created them with our imaginations, it also says that the realms each have one 'Folklore' which is basically a creature that destroys the realms!"

David couldn't help but roll his eyes and cross his arms, he knows that Brian is trying to drop the silence and the situation but it wasn't working for David.

"Brian..Stop reading that shit" David huffed out as he pulled Brian forward as he was walking slowly.

Brian never answered him and kept continuing reading out the screenshots that Craig was sending him rapid fire, anger was rushing through David as he was telling himself to calm down and ignore the things Brian was saying out loud, he started walking faster as they where five minutes away from Brian's house.

"Will you stop reading those fucking screenshots!" David let his anger out and grabbed Brian's phone.

"Give me back my phone!" Brian reached out to grab his phone but due to David's height he couldn't reach.

"Only if you stop reading these awful fucking rumour shit! Its all i ever hear of Craig and Lui, so will you shut the fuck up!" David couldnt help but lash out at Brian, he was stressed out and annoyed at everyone.

"I said no! Now give me my fucking phone David, i'm busy texting Craig!" Brian said with thick seriousness in his voice as he tried to reach for his phone again.

"None of them make sense Brian! Its just some made up fucking shit so shut up about them!" David raised his hand higher as Brian reached out again, he saw Brian growl at them and pushed David back.

"I don't care David! Just because you don't like them doesn't mean i have to okay? So just give me back my phone and let me read them!" Brian said with a tearful tone, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Why? What the hell are you reading them for? You know this shit isn't even real!" David argued back as he pushed Brian back.

"Please David..I know there not real but it's taking my mind off things.." Brian looked towards the ground as he tighten his fists, David noticed this and stepped slightly back.

"I'm going to ask you again why are you reading these? You don't believe in fairytales Brian" David lowered his hand and crossed his arms as he lightly tapped his foot against the ground awaiting Brian's answer.

"I told you i know! There just taking my mind off other things so i would please i like my phone back!" Brian's voice raised as he looked at David anger seeping into his eyes.

"Taking your mind off what?!" You're just a stupid idiot that's seeking attention after you're mum left you! Grow the fuck up Brian and get over it, Tyler was right you are just a pussy" David's eyes grew wide as he heard himself scream at Brian, his anger has lead his mind astray and let out how he was really feeling, he knew his words were false but Brian thought otherwise

"Don't you fucking dare! Don't you dare!" Brain shouted at David with pure anger in his tone, his eyes never leaving David's as he felt his eyes burn along with his throat, he marched up to David and grabbed his phone.

"No, wait Brian! I'm sorry, okay? I-I didn't mean to get angry, i just, i just had enough of this!" David tried to ease his way back in but it wasn't working for him as he saw Brian flip him off.

"Fuck off David! Just fuck off okay? How dare you bring her into this and how fucking dare you say i'm seeking attention, you have no idea what the fuck i am feeling! I cant even leave the goddamn house without thinking i can see her, i feel as if people are looking at me as if it's my fault!"

Before David could open his mouth Brian was back shouting at him, so he decided to listen and hang his head in shame.

"You think you know what's good for me when you really don't, yeah i'm scared to go back but you know what i have every right to go back and see where that stupid bitch left me! Yeah Lui and Craig keep sending us these pictures but there our friends and yet you're getting pissed off at them for what? For sending pictures to you? Lui is scared because of this Netherworld rumour, Craig is scared because of the murders that happened and i'm scared because i was left alone and i can't fucking remember anything before i was five! You need to take a step of your high chair and stay in your fucking lane okay! These stupid ass rumour shit is making me feel better because for once, just for once i can imaging something good happening to me!"

David stared at Brian sadness creeping into his eyes and tears slowly welling up, as he tried to reach out to Brian he was pushed back harshly and punched in the shoulder.

"Please Brian, i'm your brother i shouldn't of gotten angry at you or said those things, its just been a long time since i've been to Doolin and last time it didn't turn out so well!," David leaned against the lamppost outside of his house as his eyes were stuck to the ground.

"Yeah fucking tell me about it David, i got left alone and my memories are gone! But ya know at least you've still got them eh? You've still got a mum and you're my brother? Ha not fucking anymore! You've just lost one and do you know something, i thought you understood but clearly you don't so have a good fucking night and don't even think about trying to speak to me ever again, of course when we go meet the boys i'll act all happy as larry but i aint your friend anymore David, so goodbye!"

He heard Brian run off around the corner and the door of his house being slammed shut most likely waking up the neighbours, he ran his hands through his hair and headed back home, he knew he shouldn't of said any of those things, it just suddenly happened and now he just lost his best friend and his brother because of his stupid anger, Brian was right he had no reason to be angry at anyone they where just finding something that made them happy.

When he finally got home he didnt bother locking the door and headed upstairs straight to his bed again not bother to change out of his clothes, he sat his phone down on his bed side table, he sat in silence with the odd car passing by, his phone rang but he refused to answer it as tears started to drip down his face, after a few moments of crying he grabbed his phone and called back the number;

_David was hiding something from them all.._


	8. [A/N]

Just a authors note to say that i wont be updating this for a couple of weeks i got news today that an old friend of mines has died, i'll probably update after her funeral and whenever im ready to post, i'll try to let a couple of small chapters out but im not promising.

R.I.P Paige 


	9. [Jonathan]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Spelling Mistakes]

He didn't really know what was happening to be honest.

He could just remember Lui calling him about a holiday, he was surprised at the sudden phone call but he was excited to hear that the boys were getting back together, he wished he heard more about this holiday plan but work was taking up his time and he missed half of the things that was happening but he didnt really mind because Craig and Lui kept him updated time to time.

A place called Doolin is where they were going, he's never heard of it so it was a new place that he could tick off, they were leaving in two weeks, well now only a couple of days to go he felt left out but the boys never knew when he was working so it wasn't there fault but he managed to get his holiday's days booked in just in time.

He was currently heading home, his music blaring out of his earphones as he stepped into starbucks, he had nightshift so he had to get enough coffee into his system as much as possible, he sat right at the back and started to text Brian but he never got back to him so he texted Brock who thankfully answered him back.

**_J; What's actually happening btw? All i know is that were going to Doolin, who were bunking with and thats it.._ **

**_B; Fuck knows..thats all i know also, i'll make a group chat_ **

**_J; You and group chats man, all you ever do is make them_ **

**_B; You see anybody else doing it? Hmm no? Exactly!_ **

**_(Craig,Lui,Brian,David,Evan,Tyler has been added)_ **

**_L; Stop making group chats Brock.._ **

**_B; No. now whats actually happening boys? We have a couple of days to go until we're going to Doolin and all we know is who's bunking, so whats the plan?_ **

**_L; Well Evan has texted me the address for this Dave guy, so me and Craig are gonna go to his and we'll meet you at there?_ **

**_D; Yeah sure_ **

**_E; Me and Tyler will be the first ones there, we'll meet you outside_ **

**_J; So who's traveling with me? Or am i lonesome soul_ **

**_Bri; I'll go with you_ **

**_B; AY look who's alive, i thought we lost you_ **

**_Bri; Sadly i'm still alive but yeah i'll travel with you Jon_ **

**_J; Aren't you going with David?_ **

**_Bri; Nah_ **

**_J; Hmm alright then, you want to come here or will i get you in Ireland?_ **

**_Bri; Ireland_ **

**_C; Lui! Change of plans, can you come over two days earlier?_ **

**_L; Sure, whats wrong?_ **

**_C; Parent's are going on holiday two days before me and don't want me in the house alone_ **

**_L; You're the same age as me?_ **

**_C; Well duh! No but its because my granda is back in town_ **

**_L; Oh. Yeah sure i'll come_ **

**_J; Or is Craig looking to fuck?_ **

**_C; Dude! Shhh! That was my plan, you asshole_ **

**_T; Gross_ **

**_J; Oh look who pops up the at the mention of fucking? You losing your game buddy?_ **

**_T; Bet you £5 i can fuck someone before you?_ **

**_J; Your on_ **

**_Bri; Hey, hey lets keep this PG boys_ **

**_E; Family friendly remember_ **

**_T; Fuck off_ **

**_C; Rude_ **

The group chat had went silent after Craig's text which was kinda a relief because he could actually drink some of his coffee, he sat back and sipped slowly at his coffee the sweet yet strong taste slipping down his throat was welcoming as he looked out the corner window, rain was falling lightly as dusk was seeping in, his phone buzzed against the table, it was David;

**_D; I'm a dead man walking_ **

**_J; What?_ **

**_D; I fucked up, i fucked up big big time_ **

**_J; Who'd you kill?_ **

**_D; Jonathan i'm being serious_ **

**_J; What happened?_ **

**_D; Me and Brian have falling out big time_ **

**_J; Nah don't worry you'll be friends soon_ **

**_D; Yeah i wish but the things i said to him were unbelievable_ **

**_J; Oh what the hell did you say?_ **

**_D; I told him that he was an attention seeking idiot and that Tyler was right about him being a pussy_ **

**_J; I don't see why he would fall out with you because of that?_ **

**_D; I'd tell you the rest but i can't, lets just say me and Brian ain't brothers anymore_ **

**_J; Fuck._ **

**_D; Yeah, hence why Brian is gonna go with you instead of me, i'll meet you all there_ **

**_J; What you gonna do though?_ **

**_D; I don't know, he said he'll talk to me when everyone is together but after that he ain't wanting to speak to me_ **

**_J; Dude.._ **

**_D; I know, i have no idea what i'm going to do, i tried apologising but he's not even looking at me_ **

**_J; I'll speak to him when we get to Doolin okay? You text the other guys about your little falling out_ **

**_D; Sure_ **

Jonathan kept his phone in his hand and sat comfortably, his coffee becoming cold but still warm enough to drink the sweetness has gone and now its just strong, he closed his eyes as he listened to the rain become heavier and heavier against the window, the sky has became dark he checked the time on his phone at it was only four more hours until work, which was dreading in.

His phone rang once again and this time it was Lui, he answered it and immediately heard his squeaky voice;

**_L; Jon! Check out that website i sent you! The guy updated it and honestly its the scariest thing ever!_ **

**_J; Really? I'm pretty sure that Brian in the morning is the scariest thing ever_ **

**_L; Okay this is the second scariest thing ever but honestly read it_ **

**_J; If i read this and its a lot of bullshit i'm going to dropkick you when i see you_ **

**_L; No dont i'm too fragile, i promise its not bullshit!_ **

**_J; Okay okay i'll check it out_ **

**_L; Text me when you've read it!_ **

Jonathan hung up and started to scroll through the messages that he and Lui sent each other before finally landing on the link that Lui sent him, i sent him to a odd website but whoever this Keats guy was he knew what he was talking about or he had a really good imagination.

He had two new articles up about this Netherworld, he wasnt really one to read these sorts of things but he couldn't help but to read them after all it made his friends happy, he clicked on the news articles which made no sense to him whatsoever but hey at least it passed the time.

 **'Enraloy** '

_**Enraloy is the God of Insanity, he dawns the image of a white owl he is known to follow those who has seen the 'Nightmare Child', the way he drives people to insanity is unknown only a few people have been driven to insanity with Enraloy, he is hardly seen in the Netherworld he is only seen in the shadows watching closely.** _

_**Enraloy is known to be a 'rare' folk who is hard to find never mind kill, only one has managed to harm Enraloy, he is currently missing one eye, he can rarely be found in 'The Shear Forest', be wary of his 'call', you'll know it when you hear it** _

' **The Nightmare Child'**

_**As the name says this child is not to be trusted, listened or followed she will bring you to your death, her echoing laughter and her screeches will haunt you as she stares deeply at you, her yellow eyes draw you in and then you feel nothing, no pain, no relief, you are frozen forever in time, your body slowly decays as she laughs at you while your heading to you're grave.** _

_**She has no mercy and no care for who she attacks, she may have the form of a child but her true self is of a decayed adult, if you see her then run, run as fast as you can.** _

_**The only way she can die is by freezing her to death and when the time comes her soul will be free, do not absorb her soul, let her be free and she will give you the 'Amulet of Aton' this will help guide the way if you ever become lost.** _

 

Jonathan finished reading them but had no idea what the hell they meant but he read them with curiosity, the words that Keats was using seemed almost true that this has to be real and not some rumours but either way, he texted Lui back and had a half an hour conversation which Lui took control of and just hit out with all these articles which had started to get annoying but Lui had hardly found anything so interesting so he let it pass.

Finally after telling Lui to 'shut the fuck up' nicely he had left starbucks and headed home quickly to gather his stuff for work after twenty minutes of frantic finding he finally got all his stuff ready and headed out the door about to put on his music but Evan had decided to call him;

**_J; Wassup?_ **

**_E; Its about Brian_ **

**_J; Did David tell you i guess?_ **

**_E; Yeah but fucking hell dude, their brothers_ **

**_J; Was.. I can't believe they've fallen out_ **

**_E; I know, i almost had a heart attack when David told me_ **

**_J; I was in shock, i never thought this would happen_ **

**_E; Its even worse because Brian doesn't want to go back to Doolin and David was there with whatever happened so i have no idea what Brian is gonna do_ **

**_J; They'll figure something out, well i hope so in the mean time Brian has Brock_ **

**_E; Yeah true, i just really wanna know what happened_ **

**_J; I'm with you on that one but Brian's young, he's probably still trying to get his mind around what happened_ **

**_E; He's basically a adult Jon, he should have his mind round it by now_ **

**_J; Evan..We have no idea what happened so we don't have a say in this, leave him be for the time being and we'll see what happens_ **

**_E; Alright dad! Jeez when did you become an adult.._ **

**_J; When i hit eighteen, now here i am a twenty-two year old having to keep you all in your lanes_ **

**_E; Hey! Cheeky bastard!_ **

**_J; Better out with truth than out with a lie, i'm nearly at work so i'll have to let you go in a few minutes_ **

**_E; I hate the truth, it hurts like a bitch_ **

**_J; Better than having someone lie to your face_ **

**_E; True, anyway did you get a call from Lui about the new articles on that website which name escapes me_ **

**_J; Yeah, i have no idea what the fuck they meant_ **

**_E; Tell me about it, ever since i mentioned Doolin to everyone the boys kept texting me all these screenshots of shit, its a bunch of lies but that Keats has a good imagination_ **

**_J; Its creepy though, well Lui said it was scary and i don't see how but he finds everything scary, listen i gotta go okay? I start in ten so just keep me updated on anything._ **

**_E; Sure, i gotta call Craig anyways, he's worried about his uncle coming back_ **

**_J; Oh yeah, anyways see ya!_ **

**_E; Bye!_ **

A couple of minutes peace and quiet was heaven for him, no phone calls, no texts, just silence he could hear his co-workers working away as he sat in the lounge having a quick bite to eat and a small cup of coffee again, he was busy reading at a magazine that he missed his phone buzzing on the table, he heard his phone go off again and let out a frustrated grunt and picked it up expecting it to be a phone call but it was just a text but this was different, there was no number, no picture, no nothing, just a text that made a shiver run down his back

" _Don't go..he'll kill you.."_


	10. [Brian]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling Mistakes

_Kill me, kill me, kill me.._

That was all what was running through Brian's head as he sat in the living room surrounded by the dark, he hadn't dared moved from that spot after his fight with David, he lost someone he cared about but he knew he had to 'separate" from David and be his own person only the bad thing was Brian had no idea who he was, everything he knew about himself had suddenly disappeared, he didnt know what he was like when he was young, was he moody? hyperactive? Lonely? Sad? Joyful?

He had no idea.

 _He was an enigma_.

All his memories had gone like dust in the wind one day there here and next there gone, his eyes watered as he curled himself up into a ball, why did he have to be this way? Why couldn't he be strong like everyone else and just get over it?

It was weighing him down so much he could feel the devil yanking at his ankles every time he walked, he could feel himself drowning but he made no cry for help, he felt weak and broken but i guess thats who he's always going to be.

He knew his friends were just pretending to care for him, they had no reason to care or even like him he always felt as if he was a waste of space and useless, he knew Brock was just saying that he'll bunk with him and stay with him because no one else would say it, the conversations wether that be by phone or text was just lies, lies and lies.

His life is surrounded by lies, his friends lie to him, his family lies to him and his mother lied to him, he feels the need just to run, run so so far that no one will remember him, his image fading from everyones mind, the smile he used to hold gone, the eyes full of colour and wonder now turned to an empty stare.

He wasn't wanted or needed.

His mother proved that.

He was long forgotten by her, he couldn't even remember her name or what she looked liked he just remembers her leaving him, the way he cried for her, the screams that escaped his mouth and the way his friend spoke to him telling him he's fine and everything will come into play one day.

He really wanted to call David and just tell him he's sorry and just hug his brother once again but no he had to do this by himself and actually act like his age not some thirteen year old teenager having a 'mental breakdown', he hated being alone but it was better than being with people who lie to you.

He was dreading going back to Doolin, back to the place where his life smashed into pieces and important memories had disappeared but he had to go, go and figure out why she left him and why he can't remember anything, he stood up and wiped away at his face tear marks running across his skin as he took a deep breath in and let it back out again before heading out the front door not even caring to lock it.

He walked with his head down as he wandered the streets going where ever his feet take him, the weather was the usual, rain, rain and more rain, he felt the rain hit against his face as he looked up at the open sky, the stars shining bright and the moon hanging over head, he sighed as his eyes found the ground once again, he could hear cars passing by, drunken people laugh and dogs barking but he paid no mind to them and kept walking further and further away until he found the woods at the end of town, the trees so large you'd think something was hiding in them.

He took off running into them as he ran faster and faster ignoring the branches that struck him and the ones that trip him but he found the place he was running for, it was an old cabin hidden behind vines and flowers , the cabin door knocked off and the windows bashed in, he smiled as he walked up the stairs his hands trailing along the vines as he stepped inside the cabin, it still looked brand new as you could smell fresh flowers, he walked around the cabin slowly taking in every detail of it.

It was his Granda's cabin.

He always used to come here with his mum and David, his Granda died one day of a heart attack sadly he didn't write out his will and so the cabin was left to rot but Brian never let that happen, he always came here whenever he was feeling scared, lonely or just looking for answers the room he and David shared was still intact after all these years, Brian walked upstairs smiling at the pictures of his family that was hanging on the walls, the hallway was decorated with the cliché 'Love, Life, Laugh' and all that shit but it made Brian a little less upset.

He sat down on his old bed and stared at the walls there was old crayon drawings that were disappearing it was by him and David, they were both playing around in the park and by the beach, a small smile came across his face as he looked at the badly drawn drawings all across the walls, the wall had started to get all crusty and falling apart he could see the old wallpaper beneath the 'new' wallpaper.

He stood up and started to trail his hand along the old wall and drawings starting right at the end of the room and walking all the way down to the door, the room was really big which gave them a lot of space to play in, his hand had started to collect dust as he made his way to the end of the wall and rested his hand against the door, there was so many drawings he almost forgot every single one of them the last time he was here was when he was- when he was..?

He can't remember, he can't remember any of this, he can't remember drawing these and he can't remember the sound of his own granda's voice.

He left out a huff as he looked around the room once more before his eyes landed on an old toy chest, he closed the door behind him and walked up to the toy chest when he opened it he was greeted with dust and many, many toys, he started picking them out one by one, it was a whole range of toys going from teddy bears up to action man, a odd barbie thrown in there because why not, he stared down at the toys with a sad emotion, he just wishes he could remember everything but his mind could never open up.

He slumped against the toy chest and stretched his legs, he leaned his head back against the wall behind him and closed his eyes only wanting to take a few minutes of sleep but instead he took a few hours of sleep, he swear he could hear the door open and something running at him before sleep took over his mind, his mind was blank and dark as it always is but this time he felt something change?

He could feel something grabbing at him, clawing at him, screaming at him and digging its way inside him and he woke up with a scream and his hand went straight to his throat as if something was strangling him, he could feel the sweat drip down him rapidly as he ran his hands through his face, he sat up slowly and looked around the dark room, the moon only giving a little light he sighed as his head slumped forward in his hands, he cleared his throat and stood up, his legs and arms cracking in the process.

He took out his phone ignoring the messages and missed phone calls from everybody and turned on his flashlight and once he did he nearly dropped it, the toys were all lined up on the bed staring at him, there heads turned upside down and there eyes ripped out, his breath came out quickly as he picked them up and shoved them in the toy chest, trying his hardest not to ask himself 'what the fuck', he can't remember doing that, did he do that? No he couldn't of he put them on the floor and went to sleep, then the door opened and..?

He turned around as fast as he could as he heard echoing footsteps come from down the hallway, this has never happened to him before and he hopes to go it never does again, he should of went home when it started getting dark, he couldn't breathe right, he was terrified to move or even breathe he felt stuck in time as he kept his flashlight on the door, using his free hand to move the toys away into the chest and lock the chest, he didn't know what to do.

He could hear the footsteps getting closer and he knew that it wasn't human footsteps, there was a small pitter patter of claws which made him breathe in relief as he thought it was a stray dog or a fox, so he walked towards the door and switched on the light, thankfully it still worked so he turned off his flashlight and looked through the messages that everyone was sending him but he never replied only time to time, he did however text Brock the 'big secret' because he trust Brock and he trusts him with his life.

He kept his eyes on his phone as he walked over to the bed and sat down, the time was well past midnight but it wasn't early enough for dawn to come, he listened carefully for the foot, well paw steps? But couldn't hear them so either it was gone or it was sleeping somewhere in the cabin he didn't really mind but he did mind the toys, just the fact that they were lined up and looking at him, the way there heads were turned upside down and there eyes gouged out was enough to make him dry heave in the thin air.

He felt sick.

He felt uneasy as if something was looking at him, watching him, tasting him, he tried to block out the horrible thoughts but they kept breaking the barrier that he was holding up and he couldn't help but let out a small "Hello" thankfully nothing answered and there was no running towards him it was just silence, he let his head hit against the pillow as he tried to go back to sleep to no avail he couldn't, so he started to play games on his phones until his battery had started to die, he rolled his eyes once his phone died on him and he turned on his back staring at the dull ceiling, a million questions running through his mind.

_Who put the dolls on the bed?_

_Why were the dolls heads turned upside down?_

_The eyes? Why was there eyes gouged out?_

_Why was the door open?_

_Who was running at me?_

_What was running at me?_

That's when it hit him.

Somebody was in the cabin and here he was oblivious to the fact that someone could be watching him from the door he found himself on the floor as he stood up to quickly, he stood back up and made his way to the door peaking his head out of it, he could only see the small light of the moon shine into the hall fear had taken over him and he shut the door quickly but quietly not to make a noise.

He turned his head and leaned his ear against the door, he could hear something push against the door and growl deeply before hissing followed by the sound of it running away, Brian kept his ear against the door and held his eyes shut whatever that was he did not want to meet it again.

He found himself gripping at the wall as he held in his breath, his fingers digging into the wall and accidentally ripping away at the wallpaper and his knees came into contact with the hard ground, his hissed in pain and looked up at the wall and he felt his mouth drop open at the image on the wall.

He stood up quickly, his hands ripping away at the wallpaper ignoring the pain in his fingernails, after a solid three minutes of ripping away at the wallpaper, he backed away only stopping when calves touched at the bed, he raised a hand to his mouth as tears had started to form in his eyes.

It was not a pretty sight.

It was a drawing of him at a young age sitting on the ground with a knife in his hand, a rock that was glowing behind him, his wrist were bleeding and there was something, something behind him smiling, smiling wickedly at him, Brian stood closer to the image his fingers tracing over it softly and smoothly, he had never seen this before, no one had ever mentioned it maybe thats why they had to use three rolls of wallpaper to cover this, it was old as the crayon had started to fade away.

He spotted other smaller images around it, it was him smiling and laughing along with David and his mum, a few of his granda and something that he didn't know, it wasn't drawn like a human, well what ever it was it was handing Brian a knife with a gleeful smile on its face.

He looked back up at the image of him with blood on his wrist and he slowly looked down at his covered wrists before pulling up the sleeve revealing small cut marks on his skin.

Before Brian knew it he was out of the cabin and running home so fast that he nearly go hit by a car, he ran and he ran until he made it home, he slammed the door so forcefully that the coat rack next to the door fell over, that wasnt one of Brian's care right now what he cared about was what the hell happened at the cabin.

He quickly charged his phone and turned on the TV to give him background noise as he paced around the living him, his heart beating so fast he feels like its going to explode the sound of his phone turning on was enough to make him jump over the couch and hold it so tightly, he wanted to call someone but he didnt know what to say, what to do so he did the next best thing and ran back to the cabin, quickly taking a picture of the images and he ran back quicker than before as he felt like something was chasing him.

Once he got home again, he threw his phone down and screamed out, he didn't know what he was scream but nothing made sense to him anymore, he just wanted answers, answer to what's going on and why him? Why can't anybody else go through this.

He wanted to call Brock but he didn't want to bother him, he didn't want Brock to grow tired of him, his gripped tightly at his skin his fingernails digging into his skin as he stared at the TV, the images just becoming blurry images as he argued with himself, he had to know what that creature he or someone drew.

_**He knows he's seen it before..** _


	11. [Back Together]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling mistakes, also very sloppy chapter i'm busy with college..

_** Evan&Tyler ** _

Today was the day that the 'squad' was getting back together after three years of not seeing each other and to be honest they were all excited to see each other again the hype was starting to build up, three years is a long time and it has certainly started to take toll on them but today would hopefully be a good day minus the David and Brian little, haha no more like MAJOR falling out, that shouldn't really bring them down.

It was a windy and cold morning for Evan and Tyler though which did bring the mood down a tad but hey at least its not a storm, Evan was currently freaking out because he forgot to pack his clothes and his things he needs, Tyler on the other hand was packed, ready and laughing his ass off at Evan.

"Are you kidding me? Evan? Seriously?" Tyler held a strong smile as he looked at his friend panicking and mumbling away at himself as clothes were thrown about the place leaving a sea of colourful clothes around the floor.

"Yes i'm serious! I can't believe i forgot to pack!" Evan grumbled and tugged at his hair as he continued to rummage through his clothes drawers and basically throw everything and anything inside his suitcase, he doesnt bat an eye and throws his suitcase at Tyler who is now currently wheezing for his breath.

"Dude..warn me next time.." Tyler faked a dramatic cough and leaned against the doorframe, only to get punch playfully in the stomach and pushed out Evan's bedroom.

Once Evan and Tyler made it downstairs they made sure to check the cupboards and the fridge just to make sure that there was no food left or any knick knacks they may have forgotten, they also made sure that they had gas and electricity in the meters, Evan's cousins were coming to stay at the house while him and Tyler were gone.

"Ready to go buddy?" Tyler asked as he was waiting by the door for Evan the taxi had came earlier than they thought it would, Evan gave a hum, grabbed his suitcase and headed outside locking the door behind him and putting the spare key underneath the rug.

The taxi ride was quiet and somewhat sad as the rain hit against the windows and the traffic jams went on for ages but it was only half five in the morning so they had plenty of time to go, Evan was currently texting Craig and Lui to figure out there status but he never got a text back, either they were still asleep or they were getting packed Evan felt Tyler elbow him, he looked up with a tired look and saw that Tyler was holding his phone out to him.

He took it gently, he could see that David tweeted that he would be gone for a couple of weeks and that he wasn't happy with youtube and something else but everyone knew it was about David's and Brian's falling out.

"Should we tweet?" Evan asked with a yawn his head making a small thump noise as he leans against the car window taking in all the small details of the city.

"I'm not but you can, i'm going to text Brock and see what's happening on his end" Tyler turned his back on the car and leaned against it, his legs crossing over Evan's as he brought up his phone he sat there for what seemed forever but was a mere two minutes before he texted Brock.

**_T; Yo! What's happening on your side?_ **

Tyler never got an answer straight away which he was hoping for because everyone else was either sleeping, packing or panicking, it wasnt for another ten minutes he got a reply back.

_**B; Not much, I'm going to head to this Dave guy alone so is David** _

_**T; Why dont you two go?** _

_**B; I was but it would be easier for me to go alone** _

_**T; Alright man just be sure to text us when you're close okay? Me and Evan should be there, if not just tell dave that your our friend** _

_**B; Okay, imma go pack now** _

Tyler got out his earphones and started to play his music as he started to scroll on Twitter, Facebook and whatever else that he was on, he was about to ask Evan a question but noticed that he had fallen asleep in a uncomfortable position, not wanting to wake him up, he gently pushed his legs against him and turned his body so that his back was against the door and his legs were laying straight.

The rest of the taxi drive was long and boring but thankfully Evan had awaken around an hour later and they still had two hours to go to till they get to the airport, traffic has really hit bad today along with the road works.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Tyler teased, he laughed as he watch Evan curl into a little ball groaning at the sunlight hitting his face.

"No" Evan groaned and hid his face in his knees as he breathed slowly before sitting up straight rubbing his face and taking out his phone flashing a quick smile at Tyler.

"Just another two hours buddy, you excited?" Tyler turned his gaze to the window the weather looked mild, it was raining really light which wasn't bothering him because he was here in this warm taxi.

"Hell yeah, home free baby plus we get to see the guys is that just not excitement" Evan basically screamed as he hit Tyler in the legs, his expression softens as he gets a text from Craig(finally)

**_C; Sorry we were sleeping!_ **

**_E; What's happening on your end?_ **

**_C; Me and Lui are just heading to the airport, we managed to get an emergency flight to Ireland, we may have forgot to book tickets last week_ **

**_E; Of course you did, well me and Tyler are still in the taxi got another two hours to go and boom! We're in Ireland then Doolin!_ **

**_C; I know i'm so excited! Been way too long, i'm pretty sure Lui was crying when i saw him_ **

**_E; Bffs!_ **

**_C; Well duh!_ **

**_E; Me and Tyler should be there first but incase we're not just tell Dave that your a friend_ **

**_C; kk, gotta go now taxi is here_ **

**_E; Safe trip!_ **

**_C; Ditto_ **

Evan hummed away as he started to play games on his phone trying his best to ignore the awful music that the taxi driver had put on he had to admit that it was catchy, the songs had started to get slow and weak thats when he decided to bring out his own earphones and try to fall back asleep.

* * *

 

_** Craig&Lui ** _

" _I'm so excited!_ " Lui screeched as he headed downstairs into the kitchen, knocking over the wooden table on the way but he never bothered to pick it up he's to busy picking out all the sweets and munchies, that was his main priority even though they've slept in originally they were meant to get up at six but hey ho its nine but he and Craig were busy playing video games last night and having a 'serious' talk about life.

Craig however was still in bed and grumbling away as he heard Lui wreck his house and take everything sweetie wise from the cupboards however as he grumbled away at himself he was mentally laughing at the boy as he could hear him fall around the living room, figuring that Lui would end up burning the house down magically he got up and headed downstairs.

He stopped at the stairs as he saw Lui packing his 'sweet' suitcase, aka 'everything that Craig owns suger wise'  Craig crossed his arms and leaned against the wall a irritated smile on his face as he saw the mess of the living room.

"Really?"  Craig's voice held no emotion but his body language did as he watched Lui whipped around with a bag of crisps in his mouth, eyes wide and a small embarrassed smile as he took the crisps from his mouth, dropping them into the suitcase he zipped it up.

"Really!" Lui smiled as he dragged his suitcase to the front door they still weren't ready though, showers and 'housecleaning' still had to be down but the taxi would be here at eleven-thirty and there plane to Ireland was at three so they had to he quick but with the both of them being the 'most distracted' of the squad it was hard to get them to do anything.

Somehow they managed to get ready and sorted before eleven, how that happened they didnt even question it so they sat down on the couch and started to eat away at breakfast, that being a packet of crisps for Craig and chocolate for Lui.

"I'm literally shaking with excitement!" Lui said as he held out his hand, it was clear that there was a bit of shakiness in his hand which Craig found hilarious.

"Fuck off, no way!" Craig put down the packet of crisps and tugged at Lui's hand he could feel the vibrations Craig looked at Lui with amusement, a soft click of his tongue caught Lui's attention as he looked at Craig.

"What?" Lui asked slightly confused.

"You sure your shaking from excitement or the fact that you ate the wrong chocolate?" Craig let Lui's hand go and grabbed at crisps again munching them down.

"Fuck off" Lui grumbled as he turned away from Craig he did in fact eat the wrong chocolate, dark chocolate was a no go but he was stupid enough to eat anything that was on the table.

Craig laughed gently as he looked at Lui who was mumbling away at himself as he made faces at himself, he brought out his phone and was about to call Brian but the sound of a car horn had stopped him, his phone buzzed and it was the taxi company telling him that the taxi has came early.

"Right!" Craig said as he jumped off the couch, his hand grabbing the suitcases as he watched Lui check the the cupboards once again when Lui gave him the all clear they headed outside and waved to the taxi driver, Lui took the suitcases he handed the to the driver and went inside the taxi.

Craig joined him around a minute later, his phone in his hand and keys in the other as he closed the door a large smile placed on his face as he shut the door behind him.

"Off to Doolin!"

* * *

 

_ **Brock** _

As lonely as he may seem right now he wasn't really bothered by it, it gave him some space to think as he was away packing his clothes he was the only one who really had everything planned out, it was a cold morning in this house and the only light he had was dawn, it was only five in the morning but it looked like the world was ending, he had managed to get a shower, have breakfast and chill around.

His flight to Ireland was for another six hours, David had offered to come over so they go to Doolin together but it wouldn't make sense seeing as Doolin was in Ireland, it wouldn't be fair for David to pay extra money for no reason, so Brock just sat with a warm cup of coffee in his hands as he blew gently on it just listening to the birds and the early morning workers passing by his window.

He sat for a few more moments before he sat down his coffee, his eyes closed as he leaned back against the couch he had an alarm set just incase he did fall back asleep but he didnt get far as his phone rang.

He answered it not checking the name but he knew the voice;

_**J; Yo!** _

_**B; Hey Jon** _

_**J; You alright? You sound sick** _

_**B; Nah just had some shut eye, what's up?** _

_**J; I can't get a hold of Brian and i doubt David will either, can you try?** _

_**B; Why me? He'll probably just ignore me** _

_**J; Brock you're his best friend, just try okay? You do realise that today we're going back to Doolin, the place Brian is terrified to go** _

_**B; Yeah..I know, i'll try but don't get you're hopes up** _

_**J; Just text me when you get a hold of him, my plane leaves soon and i dont want to end up in Ireland alone and not knowing where to go** _

_**B; Okay, okay i'll call him** _

_**J; Thanks!** _

Brock hung up and quickly dialled Brian hoping for an answer but he never got one, so he tried again and again but still nothing he didnt want to seem like a psycho but he had to make sure that Brian was okay and that Jonathan wasn't let down.

After two hours of staring at his phone it went off which gave him a small fright but he picked it up and saw that it was Brian, he answered it quickly and could hear Brian sniffle on the other side; he knows he's been crying.

_**B; Brian..?** _

_**Bri; Hey Brock** _

_**B; Brian what's wrong?** _

_**Bri; Nothing, just got some sleep in my eye** _

_**B; Brian..** _

_**Bri; I'm scared Brocky! Okay! I'm scared** _

_**B; That's all i needed to hear, listen can you just answer Jonathan? Don't let him down, just go get him and then i'll talk to you at Doolin okay?** _

_**Bri; Okay, please don't go back on your word** _

_**B; I wont, i promise you i wont.** _

Brock hung up after hearing Brian whisper a 'thank you' Brock could hear the undertone but brushed it off as he texted Jonathan giving him the green light and that everything should be set sail.

Deciding that doing nothing wasn't helping him clear his mind of Brian he decided to go for a walk, he grabbed his phone and his earphones and headed out the door he had plenty of time to get back in time for the taxi so he had no need to worry, the morning had became warm and dry so he made his way to his favourite café and ordered his normal tea with no suger.

He sat outside and just stared at the sky, the warm pastel colours setting in the sky it was peaceful for a moment that was until you had children and teenagers heading to school, the usual loudness of them brought a smile to his face as he grabbed his cup and headed back home instead, planning to get more shut eye but he was already awake so when he got home he just decided to call up the taxi company and get them to come earlier.

He made sure to text Evan and Tyler first though;

_**B; I'm just gonna head to Ireland the now, might be at Doolin before you two** _

_**E; Okay dude! We're still in this taxi having to wait another two or three hours, the roads near the airport are down** _

_**B; That sucks** _

_**T; Hell yeah it does, i'm stuck with his moaning ass** _

_**E; You weren't complaining about it this morning ;)** _

_**T; Do you want me to push you out this taxi?** _

_**B; I'll let you two get on with whatever you're doing, see ya soon!** _

He managed to leave before Evan or Tyler could message the chat, soon the taxi had came and he was on his way to Doolin so he stuck in his earphones and looked out the window.

* * *

 

_** David ** _

It didn't bother him that he would go to Doolin alone it was basically down the road from where he and Brian lived, maybe a few hours car ride to the port but the ferry ride should be no more than four hours, the morning was dark and crisp certainly not a time to be heading out so he laid in bed, the coldness of the room become a reason not to get out of bed but he did anyway.

His feet coming into contact with the cold ground ran shivers up his spine as he headed out his room and down the stairs, the silence of the house was nice for him it felt like winter in his house, especially after his major falling out with Brian.

Today was going to be a long day.

He made himself breakfast, got showered and chilled around before needing to get himself ready and packed, he was going to get Brock but Brock had kindly declined his request perhaps Brock needed to be alone and David guessed that he himself needed it also.

He didn't have much to do so he just decided to leave early and drive around the silent town he lived in, the tempting sensation to knock on Brian's door was hard but he ignored it and just drove around town.

* * *

 

**_ Jonathan _ **

All that was on his mind was Brian not in a romantic or sexual way just a paranoid and worrying way, sure Brian was the youngest and no one wanted to treat him like a baby but honestly? He was the baby, he was young, naive and weak not weak as in muscles weak as in mentally and psychically.

But Jonathan tried his best to ignore his inner thoughts and get busy packing which he did in under two minutes because he was the only one of the group that was actually coordinated, it was a late afternoon for Jonathan though it was around three-thirty so he had lunch at his local restaurant and sat around until Brian called him or until he had to go to the airport.

Around twenty minutes later he got a phone call from Brian;

**_B; Hey dude listen i'm sorry about not answering you're calls or texts earlier, i just kinda shut down_ **

**_J; Nah man no worries honestly take your time, my plane is due at 5 you getting me at the airport?_ **

**_B; Yeah! Gate 3?_ **

**_J; Uh huh, you know the airport?_ **

**_B, You kidding me? Did you just ask me that?_ **

**_J; Shut up, so i'll see you soon!_ **

**_B; See ya!_ **

Jonathan sat down his phone, gave a quick sip of his tea and paid the bill the walk home was someone what quiet especially since he lived in a busy city but he managed to make it home in time before it started to piss down and become a horrible afternoon thankfully it wasn't long until he had to leave so instead he decided to text Evan;

_**J; Sup?** _

_**E; Oh look who's alive! Wtf have you been?!** _

_**J; Saving lives and um i'm pretty sure i was talking to you last week** _

_**E; Yeah last week! A week Jon! I thought you died** _

_**J; Shame, i'm not probably would be better seeing as i don't need to see your face** _

_**E; Rude. Go fuck yourself** _

_**J; See thats rude** _

_**E; Yeah yeah whatever, where are you?** _

_**J; Still in the city, my plane doesnt leave till 5 so in Irish time i would be there around 3/4** _

_**E; Omg Irish time god Jon your killing me! Me and Tyler are just out the taxi and on the waaaaaay!** _

_**J; Lucky! Brian's gonna pick me up!** _

_**E; Is he okay though?** _

_**J; Yeah well hopefully, i'll run a couple of test's on him and see if he's unwell** _

_**E; Tests? For what?** _

_**J; To check his mental health, i've brought a lot of my medical equipment just incase something happens** _

_**E; You're a weirdo** _

_**J; I'm a nurse Evan its standard procedure** _

_**E; God why am i friends with you?** _

_**J; I ask myself the same questions everyday** _

_**E; Okay now that hurt** _

_**J; Haha shut up, you love me too much bby** _

_**E; Yeah you keep telling yourself that, i'll have to text you later me and Tyler are in the airport now, got stuff to do** _

_**J; Okay! Have a good flight** _

_**E; Thanks!** _

He sat his phone down, turning on the TV he made himself a cup of tea and sat down watching the TV until it was time to go yet he the butterflies in his stomach was tingling with excitement.

* * *

**_ Brian _ **

Today was the day.

The day he had to go back.

He was excited to see everyone though it's been so long since he's seen them minus David of course but he hated him with a burning passion right now, he was tempted to apologise for shouting at him and want his brother back.

He had ignored all of Jonathan's messages and calls he couldn't bring himself to answer them he just wanted to hide away in the shadows were no-one would see him or notice that he was gone he just wanted to disappear.

He laid in the darkness of his bedroom once he awoke but made no effort to move or even breathe he wasn't even in Doolin yet and he was already breaking apart, what would he be like in Doolin?

He kept ignoring Jonathan, a pang of guilt running inside him as he was going to ignore him, leave him alone at the airport and not show up but his phone constantly rung and rung to the point were Brian had started to cry as he screamed at his phone telling it to stop ringing but once he saw who it was, he stopped screaming.

Two hours later he finally answered it, he immediately calmed down as he listened to Brock, a warm friendly feeling ran through him as Brock promised to talk to him which is what he really really needed, he also knew that Jonathan would talk to him.

He finally got himself together and headed downstairs, it was still a mess from chucking everything around after finding those images back at his granda's cabin, his mind questioning him everyday.

He dared not to show anyone.

Not now at least.

He had everything packed and ready, he knew that he and Jonathan would be going straight to Dave's straight from the airport so there was no reason to clean, he walked into the kitchen wanting to make himself something to eat but he felt sick even looking at his kitchen so he sat in the living room.

It was quiet but he could swear he could feel something breathe down his back, he brushed it off and told himself that it was the wind even though there wasn't any.

He took out his phone, straight to his photos he went and scanned over the ones he took in his granda's cabin, the crayon markings looked forced, claw marks around the wall and dried blood on the bottom of the wall what really disturbed him was the drawing of himself.

He threw his phone to the side of the couch and stood up, his body feeling heavier than normal as he remembered the feeling of something ripping at him.

Not long after feeling awful it was time to go to the airport to collect Jonathan, the time zones was annoying for everyone but they found out they should make it at 'Dave's around about nine/ten, a good night sleep would indeed be needed.

He grabbed his phone,keys and suitcases, he gave his house one last look before shutting the door and heading to the airport.

No turning back now.

* * *

'Cretain Boat'

Thankfully they all made it alive.

Dave was currently setting up everything while all the boys caught up, Tyler and Evan indeed were the first ones there, then Brock, David, Lui and Craig then finally Brian and Jonathan.

"Yo!!!" Tyler screamed out as he spotted Brock, Brock instantly dropped his bags and ran up to Tyler hugging him tightly a small chuckle left his lips as he let go of him.

"Tyler! Ma man! Been so long!" Brock asked as he placed his hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away as he spotted Evan walking over with a big grin on his face, the hugged as soon as they got close to each other.

"Evan dude, you been working out?!" Brock teased as he got punched lightly on the shoulder, the air around them friendly and welcoming.

They picked up their bags and headed inside this boat Dave was going to take them to Doolin in it was small but comfy so they didn't bother complaining, they sat down and had tea before they heard a familiar thick Irish accent speaking to Dave, having a friendly conversation.

The three of them went out onto the porch and called David over who turned around quickly with a smile on his face walking over he tossed his bag inside the door of the boat and brought the three of them in for a group hug due to his height it was an easy thing to do.

"Good to see ya's again!" The accent on David getting thicker as he got happier, the three boys pushed David away before bringing him back into another hug, finally letting go they pushed him into the boat.

"So what happened with you and Brian?" Evan asked as he sat on the couch a cup of coffee in his hand as he looked at David.

"I just got outta control and basically mouthed him off telling him that he was a attention seeker and that he should grow up.." David announced sadly as he looked at his nails picking off the dead skin.

"Oh.." Brock gasped sadly as he looked at David, an undertone of venom in his eyes.

"Yeah..He said he'll talk to me today but after that he doesn't want to" David nodded as he drummed his fingers against the table, he could see Brock staring at him with disappointment.

"I'll try to talk to him, make sure that nothing ruins this trip because i don't want another argument boys!" Brock said loud and clear as he stood up from the table and headed outside for fresh air, he could hear the boys shout back 'Yes mum!' which made a small smile appear.

In the distance he could hear a small squeaky voice followed by a high pitched laugh and he knew who it was instantly, as they came into view he ran up closer to them as they ran closer also meeting them halfway, he got tackled by Lui who was laughing loudly which made the other boys come outside.

Craig spotted Tyler and ran up to him pulling him into a tight hug, Tyler hugged him even tighter as he felt Craig bury his face into his neck before pulling away, a grin on his face.

"I've missed you!" Craig said as his voice went high pitched.

Tyler gave out a small laugh and smiled down at his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder he gave it a squeeze.

"I've missed you too, three years is a long time!" Tyler wrapped an arm around Craig bringing him in for one last hug before turning his attention to Lui who was chatting away at Brock.

"Hey hey hey! Little squeaker is here!" Tyler brought Lui in for a side hug who happily replied to it as he buried his face into his chest hugging back with the same tightness.

Evan was next to get hugged by Craig and Lui,basically it was hugs all round, it had started to rain so they went back inside the boat and sat inside the small living room, it was warm and you could hear the small hum of the heater.

David however was in the bedroom that he was giving not realising that Lui and Craig was in the living room, Lui being already tired had headed to the bedroom opening it slowly he noticed the tall Irish man fixing the pillows on his bed.

"David!!" Lui squeaked as David turned around Lui was already hugging him tight, a smile placed upon David's face as he wrapped his arms around Lui and picked him up it was always there way of hugging, the giggles that came out of Lui's mouth made David laugh as he let Lui down.

The height difference between them two was dramatic(ish) more like Lui wasn't even past David's chest just near his ribs the smile never left Lui's face as he looked up at David, him and Lui were closer than any of the others they just connected the day they met each other.

"Still tall as shit!" Lui laughed as he placed down his back on the ground.

"Still small as shit!" David answered back crossing his arms and smiling down at the smaller man.

"No shit sherlock.." Lui grumbled as took a seat on the bed turning over to face the wall, he wanted to stay up and wait for Brian and Jonathan but he was tok tired.

"Hey no get up, this is my room.." David pushed Lui lightly but realised that he was already asleep, David pushed Lui once again and rolled his eyes as he left the room clicking off the light.

Once he came back into the living room everyone was sitting around chatting and eating away at food that Dave made as everyone was waiting for Brian and Jonathan, it was only half nine.

"Where's Lui?" Craig yawned as he leaned against the soft couch, his eyes drooping slowly as he crossed his arms.

"He's sleeping" David walked into the kitchen taking a bite of the pizza Dave made

"Already, haha weak.." Craig sleepily said as he fell against Evan who didn't seemed bothered by Craig falling alseep on him.

"Look who's talking" Evan whispered as he moved around so Craig could fall against his shoulder, Tyler however wore a bitter smile and he didn't know why.

The sound of a taxi being pulled up and loud voices laughing at each other, Dave's voice followed behind them showing them the way to the boat.

Once Brian and Jonathan entered they were greeted with hugs sadly Craig, Lui and Evan couldn't hug back but the would most likely do it tomorrow, they put down their bags and plopped themselves on the couch.

"Where's Lui?" Jonathan asked as he sat next to Evan wrapping an arm around him and Craig pulling gently bringing them into a soft hug not wanting to wake up Craig.

"Sleeping, he was shattered when he came in, fuck this i'm away to sleep myself, g'night" Tyler rubbed his eyes as he stood up from the couch giving them a salute as he shut the door.

Dave came in telling them that they were heading out and should be there soon but he would have to go the long way, he never said why but everyone just nodded anyway too tired to listen anyway.  
  


Brock was in his bedroom before Brian and Jonathan came, he never heard the two of them come in as he was listening to his music so he didn't hear the door open until it slammed and something was thrown onto the floor, he turned quickly and noticed Brian banging his head against the door lightly.

"Brian!" Brock smiled and jumped up from the bed his arms bringing him in for a hug, he could feel Brian tighten the hug and move to wrap his arms around his neck and bury his face in his chest

Brock felt his face heat up as he felt Brian nuzzle into his chest, he felt warm as he hugged his friend he pulled back and felt Brian hesitate for a second before pulling back and looking at him, small tears in his eyes.

"You okay?" Brock frowned as he crossed his arms looking for the emotion in Brian's eyes.

"I-I'm still scared Brocky.." Brian whispered as he looked towards the ground, a few tears running down his cheek.

Brock looked at his friend and felt his heart snapped, the looked of fear was written all over Brian and Brock wanted nothing more to do was to wrap his arms around him and never let him go, half of him told him to do it then the other half told him not to because that would be gay..

He ignored the last part and just put his hand on Brian's shoulder giving him a gentle squeeze leading him to the bed.

"You can sleep here tonight, i'll sleep on the couch with Craig." Brock smiled, grabbed the spare pillow and blanket turned around and headed out the room hearing the small sigh from Brian.

Evan moved Craig slowly around so he was laying on his back and his head was against the arm rest, he noticed that Brock had came in with a spare blanket and pillow he gave him a small smile and whispered 'you okay?", Brock nodded and mouthed back 'Brian'.

"Ah i see, he okay?" Evan spoke with a whisper as he covered Craig with his jacket, scooting forward giving Craig space to stretch his legs.

"He's scared" Brock laid down across from Craig and turned his back to Evan, he didn't mean for it to be rude but he was tired.

"I'll leave you to sleep, night" Evan gave Brock a pat on the back and headed to his room.  
  


David was left with nowhere to sleep.

Lui had taken up his bed and the couch already had two people on it, he grumbled as he tried to shake Lui awake he was small enough to squeeze in between Brock and Craig but Lui was just pushing him away and grumbling at him.

"Go away David.." Lui frowned, he turned his back to him and raised his hand to flip David off.

"No Lui, you're in my bed." David stood straight and pulled Lui towards him a little bit too hard as he heard Lui hit the ground with a loud thud, a pained cry came from Lui as he sat up and gripped his head.

"Shit! Oh crap, i didn't mean that!" David bent down to Lui's eye level and could see the small tears at the side of his eyes, Lui bit his lips to keep a cry coming from him his head hit the ground hard and fast almost knocking him out, he never knew David was that strong.

"I-Its okay, i'll sleep on the f-floor." Lui looked to the ground, he saw one of his tears hit the ground and quickly wiped it away he wasn't a child anymore so he shouldn't be crying but damn that really hurt him.

David could see Lui looking away from him, the expression of pain running across his features showed that he David hurt him, David frowned and placed a hand on Lui's shoulder.

"Nah it's fine you sleep on the bed, i'm bit exactly a nice person when i'm tired." David removed his hand and stood up, grabbing Lui along with him.

"Thanks but i don't want you sleeping on the floor you're too big, just sleep with me!" Lui smiled at David, his dad had told him that boys shouldn't sleep in the same bed as each other but David didn't have anywhere else to sleep plus he and Craig slept in the same bed when he stayed.

"You, um sure?" David looked at Lui who held a smile, maybe Lui knew what he was doing or he didn't.

"Yeah i'm sure, ain't nothing wrong with sleeping a friend! We're best friends dude its cool!"

Yep he didn't.

David watched as Lui climbed into bed, his face burrowing into the pillows as he hugged close to the wall, David smiled as he climbed into bed taking off his shoes and turned so his back was facing Lui and they were at least a big distance away from each other.

This was weird as he's never slept in a bed with a boy or even with his best friend yet here he was in bed with Lui, he didnt know what he was feeling, he hated it yet he enjoyed it.

He rolled his eyes at himself and closed his eyes sleep taking over him.  
  


 


	12. [Doolin]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look another sloppy chapter also spelling mistakes

The boat ride was very bumpy due to the water and the mild storm that had came over night unannounced but they made it alive so that's all that matters, it was only meant to be a couple of hours journey but they had seemed to be there by early morning, the port had been reopened but no-one was to be found.

They had all managed to sleep well and had no complains about the storm seeing as they all passed out due to exhaustion from traveling so when they awoke everything was fine; apart from Craig's back that was sore from sleeping on the small makeshift couch.

David was the first one to wake up and headed straight to the kitchen making himself some breakfast, Dave had left a note saying that he would be upfront if they needed anything and would be down to collect them when they arrive at Doolin thankfully Craig and Brock hadn't waking up yet so David stood in the kitchen listening to the water hit against the boat and the sounds of seagulls passing by, he could hear a door open and close soon Evan walked in yawning a hello to David.

"Morning.." David said with his mouth full of cereal and moved out the way so Evan could get into the fridge.

"How'd you sleep?" Evan mumbled as he wiped his eyes pouring a heavy bowl of cereal.

David took a few seconds to reply, he was going to say he slept well but really he took ages getting to sleep because of a certain person sleeping next to him;

"Fine i guess, you?" Another mouth full of cereal.

"Not bad, took a while because of the water but other than that i was out like a light! I'm just excited now" Evan gave David a small smile and ate into his cereal.

"Give or say another hour and we should be there hopefully" David just wanted to get to Doolin as fast as possible and head into wherever they were staying, he wasn't in the mood to 'explore' today, he know he should be but he isn't.

The air was timid as David and Evan were waiting for everyone else to awake from their slumbers, they sat in the kitchen after breakfast just listening to the waves hot the boat and the small creaks of the wood.

"Do you think Brian will speak to you today?" Evan asked cautiously not wanting to upset David.

"Nah the boy is a stubborn son of a bitch, he'll won't speak to me till i'm on my deathbed" David gave a small sad smile as he watched Craig turn around and sit up.

Craig rubbed at his eyes and threw the covers off him not wanting to wake up Brock, he made his way to the kitchen ignoring the hellos from the others guys and went straight to make his breakfast.

Mornings was usually like this it was either talkative, quiet or somewhere in between, Craig was never one for talking in the morning along with Tyler the rest however didn't have a problem with waking up early and starting the day.

"Should we wake the others?" Craig grumbled as he sat on the counter his eyes drooping as he stared at his cereal.

"Leave them a while longer especially Brian" David gave Craig a smile.

"He's not a baby David, wake him up" Evan rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen shaking awake Brock who was reluctant at first.

"Fuck off.." Brock moaned as he pushed away Evan turning back on his side he buried his head back into the pillow.

"C'mon Brock i think we're nearly at Doolin" Evan shook him again laughing slightly as he heard Brock mumble away at himself before sitting up.

A couple of minutes later everyone pilled into the kitchen and living room talking among themselves as they could see Doolin coming into view the weather was warm and calm as the waves had calmed down against the boat, as everyone was talking the boat came to a sudden halt and Dave came down the stairs.

"We're at Doolin boys"

* * *

It was a very very quiet when they arrived which was what they were expecting after no one visiting for nearly seventeen years so they weren't surprised that everyone was looking at them and staying away from them, they welcomed themselves to the cabins near by and a open cave that Keats had stayed at.

David and Evan took the cave as the others took the cabins spread out around town, it was cold,old and shabby but it was good enough for them.

"Lets pray it doesn't rain because i don't want to wake up soaking wet!" Evan complained as he sat his suitcase down and jumped onto the bed, well couch for that matter.

David was currently setting up a sleeping bed for himself that he thankfully brought just incase there was only one bed that he and Evan would have to share.

"Stop complaining at least i don't have to share a bed with you're fat ass" David rolled his eyes in a playful manner and had finally set up his bed, he sat down a few rocks underneath but nothing bothered him.

"Right okay c'mon lets go! I wanna go see what Doolin has to offer!" Evan grinned and pulled David up from the sleeping bag, ignoring the older mans rejection once they got outside the fresh air hit them along with the calm wind.

"Its beautiful! Just the right amount of peace i need" Evan breathed in the fresh air and started to head towards the main part of the village, not much was happening but it was good enough for Evan as he walked in the grass.

"Yeah yeah, you gonna connect with your spirt? Ask it to guide you on this wonderful journey!" David laughed as they headed towards the beach they agreed to go there so Evan could chat with David personally.

"Haha very funny David, you'll be connecting with it in a minute just you watch! All this peaceful air is good for the soul" Evan said as they got closer to the beach, his eyes never looking towards the ground as he looked all around him taking in the view.

David only nodded in return as they walked to the beach quietly remembering the days when he and Brian ran to the beach chasing each other, it made a small smile appear on his face as he and Evan sat on a near by broken tree branch that was big enough for them to sit on.

"So what you wanting to talk about?" David turned to face Evan who was currently looking out into the sea a sad expression written over his face.

"I just wanted to say thanks for coming out here with us after what ever happened to Brian i know you weren't exactly happy with it but its nice to have you here man" Evan flashed a quick smile to David and turned his gaze back towards the beach.

"When did you turn all sappy and gay?" David joked as he threw an arm around Evan's shoulder bringing him in close.

"I ain't sappy and i ain't gay, i have a girlfriend ya know" Evan pushed David off him and gave him a light punch to the shoulder.

"What you said was sappy and gay plus you hardly speak about her" David crossed his arms, his own gaze turning to the beach as he heard a flock of birds passing by.

"Yeah cause whenever i talk about her you assholes always think something else and you know what i'm speaking about" Evan stood up he stretched his arms and gave his neck a small crack as he turned to face David the beach was giving him a chill vibe.

David stood up with Evan and flashed him a smirk "Yeah i know but maybe you should call her or text her?" They started to head back up to the village the air suddenly becoming cold and frosty.

"Fuck its chilly" Evan rubbed at his arms, dramatically making himself shake as he quickly made his way up to the cave ignoring Lui and Tyler who had came out of their cabin near the beach.

Once Evan and David made it back inside they shut the makeshift door and sat on the couch, the wind was mild but as it slipped through the cracks in the door it was a high pitched whistling sound.

"I'm already getting a creepy vibe from here man now i see why you didn't want to come back, i feel like someone has breathed down my neck" Evan shuddered at the thought at brought a hand behind his neck rubbing at it gently.

"You just wanna stay in for the night and look around tomorrow? Theres really only the pub, lighthouse, the cliffside and the henge to look at" David pointed out as he grabbed the bottle of wine off the table and gave a little up and down of it before passing to Evan who declined nicely.

"I guess" Evan nodded as he laid against the couch it was still early maybe around four or five in the evening the other were most likely roaming around outside, he's looking forward to seeing the rest of Doolin tomorrow.

* * *

Lui and Tyler had already set up the cabin they took near the beach it was small but decent and had two beds which they wanted of course, it was a mess when they came in but they cleaned it up no bother and headed outside to look around seeing Evan and David come up from the beach and headed straight into the cave they took.

They walked around the village first taking in the small view of the ocean they had, couple of locals looking them up and down but dared not to speaking to them, the odd hello being said but no full conversations being started.

"Its so quiet i have no idea how these people live like this, there is legit no bars or clubs just some shabby pub!" Lui whispered as he was getting glares by passerby's which was starting to creep him out more than usual.

"Hey a pubs a pub if theres booze then everything is fine" Tyler laughed as he watched Lui scowl at him.

"I forgot you only cared about booze my apologises" Lui rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, they found themselves heading towards the cliffside.

"Not true, i saved you from drowning didn't i? or are you a ghost?" Tyler patted Lui's back harshly but in someway playfully.

"Shit..You've found out didn't you? I'm so sorry Tyler but i'm dead, dead and gone! Oh woe is me why didn't my hero come save me!" Lui cried dramatically waving his hands in the air.

"Alright romeo you can stop now" Tyler pushed Lui lightly as they reached the top of the cliff the sight was lovely, the way the water would go on and on for ages, boats passing by in the far distance, the evening sun hitting against the water and the large ruin sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"Wow.." Lui gasped as he took in the sight walking slowly towards the ruin but stopped once he spotted someone sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"Tyler.?" Lui turned and nodded his head towards the person sitting at the edge, they never seemed to notice the two boys walking up to them before Tyler could speak the person fell to the side and rolled off the cliff.

In shock Tyler and Lui ran to the cliffside only to find a small notebook and paper, Lui looked below at the water but saw nothing, there was no body on the rocks or in the water a rush of wind came out of nowhere and blew open the notebook;

Tyler watched Lui carefully as he picked up the notebook but he couldn't understand the writing it looked hurried and the writing was all over the place, he shoved it in his jacket and walked up to Lui who was still looking down at the beach.

"What the fuck just happened?" Lui resorted as he looked up at Tyler who only looked back with a 'i have no idea' expression as his eyes turned to look behind him getting the feeling of being watched by someone or something; it still hasn't caught up to him that they basically watched someone fall to their death but yet he and Lui seemed okay with it.

"Honestly? I think we just saw someone die.." Tyler leaned over further noticing the small blanket that the person had covering them but no body was there; he felt himself being pulled back by Lui.

"Should-should we tell the others? Or the villagers?" Lui gulped as he looked behind him fearing that someone was there.

"First day in and we see someone die nah i don't think so, i can see why Brian didn't want to come back" Tyler swallowed as he started to head back down to his and Lui's cabin leaving Lui behind.

Lui kept looking below him at the water just waiting for a body to pop up from the water but it never happened, his mind was fuzzy at what he just witnessed it happened so quickly that their minds hadn't processed it, he sat down on the grass his eyes still fixed on the water below him, he knew Tyler had gone back to the cabin.

He sat until the wind had started to get cold and the air nipping at his skin he stood up and wiped the grass off him and headed back to the cabin but he stood on something, he heard the sound of paper scrunching up he bent down to pick it up and read at it;

**_Don't trust him..  
He's watching.._ **

Lui felt a shiver run down his spine as he read the note over and over again the creepy feeling that someone was right behind him, he swallowed harshly and shoved the note in his pocket and returned to walk to the cabin, it was now nighttime and the air was silent he could see the lights on at the pub and the small light from the cave that Evan and David was in.

He finally made it to the cabin and saw Tyler sitting at the table reading over something.

"What you reading?" Lui's voice took Tyler by surprise and whatever Tyler was reading he closed it and quickly shoved it under the books by the table.

"Huh? What oh nothing just, um, a book.." Tyler chuckled nervously.

Lui nodded, he quickly reached into his pocket and brought out the note and shoved it onto the table.

"Look what i found up near the cliff, it looks like a warning..?" Lui looked at Tyler who was nodding before pushing Lui's hand out the way to bring out the notebook he was reading before Lui came in.

"Well i found this it was near that ruin, i tried to make it out but its all messy and looked like its been dipped in water" Tyler handed the notebook to Lui who kept flicking through the pages until he stopped on something;

"Dude look at this.." Lui gasped as he put the notebook on the table the writing was big and bold, scribbled and looked forced, there was scribbles of symbols around the writing;

"Jesus christ..Whoever wrote this is a psychopath" Tyler ran his fingers over the ink tracing small circles into the ink.

"Yeah no shit, this day has been crazy!" Lui walked away from the desk and jumped onto the bed, he rubbed his face with his hands and breathed out.

"We witness someone die and we find a psychopaths notebook!" Tyler moaned as he closed the notebook, he shoved the letter on top of the notebook, he stood up from the desk and jumped onto the bed.

They laid there for a few minutes before both of them falling asleep, the small sounds of the wind passing by and the water off nearby rushing.

* * *

During the night the village went completely silent, no wind, no crickets, no noise from the pub just dead air had taken over the village, the lights from the pub were still on.

Craig was currently walking around the village enjoying the peace and quiet, Jonathan was a loud snorer usually Craig wouldn't mind his snoring but tonight he just wanted to sleep peacefully but that wasn't happening.

There wasn't much to walk around, he first went to the beach sat there for around half an hour then he found himself at a lighthouse hut that was locked and he could see the lighthouse in the distance then he found himself back in the cabin, they had managed to get the bigger cabin.

He sat down on the bed and brought out his phone, he scrolled through Facebook boredly as he leaned against the headboard of his bed he jumped slightly when his phone began to ring; it was an unknown number

**_C; Hello..?_ **

**_D...o...n...t_ **

**_C; Sorry?_ **

**_B..r..._ **

**_C; Who the hell is this?_ **

**_I...t...s h...i...m_ **

Before Craig could answer the phone line cut out and he listened to the faint buzz before he locked his phone and stared at it, one of the guys must be playing a prank on him which was not funny.

He could hear Jonathan move but didn't wake up as he turned once again, it only took him a few seconds to wake up and stare at Craig who was looking intensely at his phone.

"Craig?"

No answer

"Craig..?"

Again no answer

"CRAIG!"

Jonathan watched as Craig jumped slightly and turn to face him an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Hmm..?" Craig hummed out as he raised his eyebrows.

"You okay? You wouldn't take your eyes off you're phone.." Jonathan rolled his eyes and sat up, rubbing his eyes to take the sleep away his gaze turned to face Craig who was biting at his nails.

"Craig are you sure you're okay?" Jonathan turned his full body to face Craig, he could tell that something was up with him.

"I'm fine Jon honestly i am, i just watched a scary video.." Craig hated lying but he just wanted to go to sleep and ignore whatever just happened.

"Okay but remember i'm here if you want to talk" Jonathan smiled and laid back down, he was sleeping as soon as his head hit the pillow sadly it took Craig ages to sleep.

His mind buzzing around trying to figure out who him was..? 

* * *

It was only two in the morning when Brian had started to have a panic attack, he hadn't said much or been out to the village yet he stayed silent, he and Brock got the cabin near the cliff he hadn't spoken to Brock at all when they got in the cabin and was thankful that Brock hadn't pushed him to speak.

His body was shaking as he closed his eyes trying to calm himself down as he fought back the tears, he was glad that Brock didn't wake up to see him shaking and finding it hard to breathe, his eyes trailed up to the door and he knew that Doolin was just outside waiting for him.

Finally after five minutes he got his breath back and his shaking had stopped, the covers sticking to his body as sweat ran down his body he threw them off and stood up, his body slumped forward as he walked over to his clothes that were sitting on the chair, he quickly got ready and turned towards the door he knew he had to go out.

It was still dark which was good because no one would be around the village and his friends would be sleeping, the perfect time to go.

He made sure to close the door quietly, the minute he got outside he felt like crying but held back, he could feel the air wrapping around him almost trying to suffocate him, he walked towards the cliffside the ruin coming into view and he gave a small smile, he walked towards the main part of the village his arms wrapped around himself as his eyes stayed onto the ground.

"Brian!"

Brian whipped around to find what called his name but nothing was there so he told himself that his mind was playing games on him, his breathing had started to get faster as fear slipped its way around him.

He wasn't ready for the sight he turned around too.


	13. [The Beginning]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating i hit a massive writers block and also sorry for the small and filler chapter :(
> 
> spelling mistakes ahead

_ Morning; 5:26am _

It was Lui who had awaken due to an unwanted sound from outside most likely being the cat roaming around and knocking something over, Lui sat up and groaned as he leaned down to pick up his phone, the time was way too early for him but he knew he couldn't get back to sleep so he sat up for another couple of minutes before getting out of bed and getting ready, Tyler was currently snoring away like his life depended on it so Lui decided that it would be a better choice to leave instead of being left with a snoring Tyler for another five hours, he grabbed an empty backpack and an empty notebook along with the notebook Tyler had found and headed outside.

The air hit Lui hard and it was indeed cold but he didn't mind as he could see the sun starting to rise over the horizon the warmness of the sun hitting the water, Lui had started to walk towards the cliffside still in a small shock after seeing someone fall and die basically only two days in and already they've seen someone die, find a creepy notebook and having the feeling if being watched by something, the walk to the cliffside was peaceful as he could hear the birds tweeting and the water rushing.

Once he came to the ruin near the end he could see that there was a difference about it, it looked like something had clawed at it and written on it Lui carefully walked up to it and ran his fingers over the writing and claw marks crying out softly as he cut himself on the ruin, his blood hitting the ground and immediately disappearing into the ruin but Lui had missed it as he brought out the notebook and started writing down the unknown language and unknown symbols.

He himself was kinda freaked out but didn't stop writing away until he realised that it was the exact same writing in the notebook Tyler found, Lui huffed out and set down his backpack and pulled out the 'Tyler's' notebook and held it up against the ruin for comparison almost dropping it when he heard a woman speak.

"What are you doing?" The voice was almost harsh but held no venom.

Lui whipped around quickly closing the books and hiding them behind his back smiling at her  acting dozy, "Hmm? i'm sorry?"

The woman scoffed and crossed her arms a straight face on her as he stared at Lui, her eye twitching as she walked closer to him and yanking his arm making him drop the notebooks.

"Don't act dozy young man, i am not one to play games with now tell me what you are doing and why you are doing it?" She rolled her eyes as he watched Lui bend down and pick up the notebooks ignoring the angry mumbling, he handed her 'Tyler's' notebook.

"My friend Tyler found this book here with all this strange markings and writing, which appears to be the same as the ones here on the ruins" Lui rolled his eyes and crossed his arms mimicking the woman's previous actions he was waiting for her to go off at him but instead he got the book thrown back into his hands.

"Its been a long time since i've seen these markings and writing i was seventeen back then now look at me fifty-seven and yet i have never found out what these meant, now if you boys are going to stop him then i wish you good luck and also its nice to see other people travel there, its very dangerous but i knew two other people who went there Ellen and Keats oh they two were lovely Keats has a couple of books and things that can help you and if you do happen to go may i ask for a small favour? Can you please tell my daughter i'm sorry? Oh god i'm sorry son I'm rambling on!" The woman chuckled as she turned around and started walking away.

Lui stood there trying to take it all in not realising that the woman was walking away, he quickly picked up the notebook he wrote in and shoved it back into the backpack calling on her but by the time he got to the village she was gone, he huffed out and flayed his arms up, he pulled out his phone; 6:30am, he wanted so badly to wake up someone but if he was to then he would definitely be murdered by one of them, he stood for a couple of seconds figuring out what to do then his eyes caught the woman heading down to the beach so he ran after her nearly tripping on rocks a couple of times.

Sadly when he got to the beach it was empty now he was starting to feel really uneasy about this situation but he saw something flickering in the small wind, it looked like a piece of paper so he jogged over and dug it out of the sand and turned it over to face him, it was the same writing as the others only this time it had more 'letters' in it, Lui knew that this was getting out of hand and creepy so he shoved it in his pocket and ran up to the village.

He didn't think twice before taking out his phone and calling Tyler, he knew it was dangerous but he needed to tell someone and he wasn't ready to tell the guys yet after trying to call Tyler twice he had finally picked up;

_Tyler; What the fuck do you want Lui? It seven in the morning!_

_Lui; Yeah yeah i know that but listen i need you to meet me at the cliffside, i'm heading up there the now_

_Tyler; What? Why? Lui i just want to sleep_

_Lui; Tyler this is important okay? I have some stuff i need to show you!_

_Tyler; What your dick?_

_Lui; Goddamn it Tyler at times i really wanna punch the shit out of you! Just get up here please!_

_Tyler; Fine, this better be important Lui or else i'll throw you off the fucking cliff!_

_Lui; It is important Tyler! i promise you!_

_Tyler; Better be!_

Tyler ended the call and Lui sat down on the grass waiting for him, he sat the backpack in front of him and pulled out the two notebooks and the note he found on the beach, he sat them down in front of him skimming over them trying to figure out the differences between them, the note from the beach had a few extra 'letters' he knew that but there must be something hidden in between them, as he was busy reading over them he could hear Tyler walk up beside him and sit down next to him.

"What did you want to show me Lui?' Tyler groaned as he rubbed his eyes and yawned taken by surprise when Lui shoved the notebooks in his hand and the paper note on top of them.

"Remember that notebook you found here, well i came up here this morning and found the exact same written on the ruin-" Lui stood up and headed to the ruin pointing at all the writing- "but this wasn't here the day you found the notebook meaning that someone had to sneak out and write on it also that paper note i found on the beach is still the same but only a few more letters in in, so either its a warning or a threat?" Lui leaned against the ruin and watched as Tyler read through the notebooks and the note, Tyler nodded and sat down the notebooks looking up at Lui.

"Its a bit of a coincidence that you've magically found these Lui, i mean that writing coulda been there but we just didn't notice it so please tell me something actually interesting!" Tyler rolled his eyes and leaned his arms against his knees and he picked at the grass.

Lui rubbed his hands over his face then remembered the woman he met, "Oh! I met a woman earlier on she kept going on about 'him' and 'that place' then talking about how Ellen and Keats went there apparently Keats has some stuff that will help us about this 'place'.  Lui started to walk in circles as he rubbed at his chin, Tyler stopped picking the grass and stood up grabbing Lui lightly by the arm and dragging him down back to the village, Lui quickly grabbing the notebooks and his bag.

"Where we going?" Lui rolled his eyes as he tried to free himself from Tyler's grip not realising that they had made it too David's and Evan's 'cave', Tyler suddenly pushed the door opened waking up Evan immediately who went to throw something at Tyler but quickly realised it was Tyler and Lui.

"What the fuck are you guys doing in here?!" Evan harshly let out as he wrapped the blanket around him and stood up angrily glaring at Lui and Tyler, Tyler only waving Evan off as he sat on the table, "Lui look around and see if you can find anything that looks like it doesn't belong here" Tyler nodded towards Lui.

"Excuse me? But i'm not your maid Tyler!" Lui glared at Tyler and flipped him off shoving the bag on Evan's makeshift bed and leaned against the wall still glaring at Tyler, "Yeah but you did wake me up!" Tyler flipped him back.

"Okay guys as much as this is nice imma have to ask you to leave because its too early for me!" Evan groaned as he watched Tyler get off the table and throw stuff around looking for something that looks out of place, he rolled his eyes and sat on his bed, he watched as they both looked around the small cave none of them caring if they wake David as he was a heavy sleeper anyways, Evan saw the notebook hanging out the bag and curiosity got the better of him, he took it out of the bag and looked through it his mind slow to take in what he saw.

"What is this bullshit?" Evan held up the notebook and watched as Tyler and Lui's eyes go wide as the stood straight a nervous smile on there faces, "Oh um that? we-we, um.." Tyler tried to make up some shitty excuse but Lui wasn't having any of it.

"We found it at the cliffside and theres a note in there that has the same writing only two or more letters on it also some markings in there also" Lui stood straight and crossed his arms as he looked at Evan reading it all in, Evan nodded as he sat down the books and note "So your telling me this was near that massive ruin?" Evan saw Lui nod at him.

"Two days in and here we are finding strange writings and markings, anything else strange?" Evan now stood up and took the blanket off him he was now curious to find out what will happen.

"Lui met a woman earlier on and kept going on about 'him' and a 'place' and that Keats would have something to help was with this place hence why were here" Tyler started to look around again noticing David had woke up and was sitting by the chair near the fireplace.

"David good your up, help us look for something!" Lui smiled to the taller man and went to the other side of the room to look there as Evan started to check around his area, David nodded not knowing much but help out anyways.

"You guys know what your looking for or are you gonna take a wild guess and look for something that doesn't look normal?" David asked as he started to move the tables around and check for loose rocks, just woke up and already doing work.

"Looking for something that isn't normal" Tyler replied as he checked the high shelves and the under layer of the fire place only to have Lui shout out he found something, they all turned to him as he walked over to them and place a book down onto the table, it was a brown leather book that had another unknown language written across it.

"Duuuude maybe we should get the others in here its only fair for them to know" Evan said as he rubbed his hand over the book and walked over to his bed and pulled out his phone from under his pillow, calling Craig first who answered pretty quickly;

_Craig; Hey Evan, what's up?_

_Evan; Can you and Jonathan come down here??_

_Craig; Yeah sure, you guys okay?_

_Evan; Thanks and yeah we're fine just have to show you guys something Lui and Tyler found_

_Craig; Shouldn't be too long_

_Evan; See ya_

After Evan hung up he called Brock;

_Brock; Yeah?_

_Evan; Can you and Brian come down??_

_Brock; Yeah_

_Evan; Okay good we have to show you something Lui and Tyler found also Craig and Jonathan should be here soon_

_Brock; I'll wake up Brian so pray for me_

_Evan; He still asleep its like nine in the morning_

_Brock; Exactly_

_Evan; Just get your asses down here_

Evan hung up before Brock could say anything and threw his phone onto the bed he drummed his fingers against the table, Lui was explaining to David about the markings and the written while Tyler putting the room back to place now all they had to do was wait on the others.

* * *

_ Brock&Brian _

After Evan had hung up on him he got himself up out of bed and himself ready before mentally preparing himself to wake up Brian and wondering what Lui and Tyler had to show them all, he sat on Brian's bed and started to shake him lightly the quiet groans covered slightly by his cover.

"Brian..? Time to get up." Brock shook him again this time a little harder the groans getting louder as Brian turned around and threw the covers over his face a muffled 'I'm up so piss off' being heard made Brock chuckle slightly, "C'mon Brian get up please, Lui and Tyler have something to show us" Brock grabbed the covers off of Brian which made Brian wake up instantly.

"I'm UP!" Brian shouted in Brock's face as he scoffed at him and stood up grabbing his clothes that were lying over the floor and headed into the bathroom to get ready leaving Brock to make the beds once Brian had came out of the bathroom he felt bad for shouting in Brock's face.

"Hey Brocky? Sorry for shouting in your face i just hate getting woken up.." Brian looked away from Brock only to turn back to face him when he heard Brock laugh lowly and pat him on the shoulder, "Don't worry i know you don't like being woken up".

Brian smiled as he made his way into the small kitchen and grabbed out a packet of crisps, he then sat against the kitchen table watching as Brock cleaned away the mess and made the bed.

"What do Lui and Tyler want to show us?" Brian's voice muffled by crisps as he watched Brock shrug his shoulders and fluff the last pillow and grabbing his phone pointing towards the door which Brian jumped down from the table and walked out the door with him but quickly shoved the empty packet of crisps in the cabin as Brock was shutting the door.

"You think it's important?" Brian asked as he shoved his hands in his pocket looking down at the ground, he was still scared to be here especially seeing what he saw last night but he was afraid to tell Brock incase he would laugh at him.

"Well Evan said it is only one way to find out i guess" Brock shrugged his shoulders noticing the uneasy expression on Brian's face, he stop walking and placed a hand on Brian's shoulder making him turn to face him.

"Are you okay Brian?"

Brian breathed out and looked away from Brock shaking his head 'no', he could feel the wind crawl up his back as he looked out into the ocean, distance boats passing by along with birds.

"You still scared?" Brock smiled sadly as he linked his arm with Brian's and continued walking towards Evan's and David's cave he could feel Brian lean into him and tighten his grip on his arm as they got closer to the cave.

"Do i have to speak to David?" Brian groaned as they stopped outside the cave the clear voices of the others talking to each other, Brock chuckled and let go of Brian before pushing him closer to the door, "Just go in!" He laughed as he patted Brian's back.

Brock was about to enter when he felt something scratch at his back, he let out a small pained sound as he touched at his back the warm feeling of blood dripping down his finger tips he turned around quickly when he heard something scattering by, his breathing quicken when he felt the blood on his back grow hard and grumble away, he was about to go investigate but was stopped when he saw Craig and Jonathan turn round the corner.

"Oh hey Brock!" Craig smiled to him and walked past him walking into the cave, Jonathan noticed that Brock was 'out of it' as he stared at the ground.

"You okay man?" Jonathan gave Brock a pat on the shoulder as Brock nodded slowly and turned around walking into the cave Jonathan following slowly behind once they got inside Lui mentioned for them to come around the table.

"What is it?" Craig asked as he looked intensely at the writing and markings, passing the notebook and notes to the other before his eyes noticed the larger book, he traced his fingers over the large writing then leaned back to let Lui pick it up.

"Dude this is crazy!" Jonathan laughed as he sat down the notes and leaned his elbows against the table as Lui tried to open the book but to no avail, small giggles could he heard from the others but stop once Lui slammed the book down.

"You fuckers try opening it then!" Lui angrily said as he huffed out and turned away from the group this time the laughs were louder as they laughed at Lui who continued to face his back to the group, Lui was always an easy person to get angry and when he did it just looked hilarious on him.

"Lui we're sorry for laughing but being angry just doesn't suit you" David laughed as he turned Lui around to face them all again, Lui's cheeks were red from being angry as his hands were still crossed, he glared at each of them before uncrossing them and sitting on a nearby chair.

"Anyways lets try to get this open!" Brock smiled as he picked it up trying to open the sides of it but again had no luck as he passed it to Jonathan who had the same bad luck who then passed it too Craig again another bad luck so Craig slammed it back down and rolled his eyes.

"It's impossible to open! Are you even sure its a real book?" Craig's voice held annoyance as he looked between everyone who just shrugged their  shoulders as Craig was going to speak again he was gently pushed out of the way by Brian who ran his fingers over the writing on the book and suddenly the room felt colder and the wind became heavier as the writing glowed for a few seconds and the book flew open the pages skipping with the wind before it landed on one page that glowed again before writing had appeared reading;

**THE NETHERWORLD**


End file.
